Arts and Crafts Aisle
by Wakah
Summary: Kurt is in New Directions and has to buy more art supplies. Blaine works at Target and notices a fashionable handsome male in his section. -Kurt never went to spy on the Warblers-
1. How They Met

New Directions sat in their choir room surrounded by big sheets of paper, markers and glitter.

"Why are we even doing this if no one is going to come and they are just gonna get tore down," Sam said while coloring in letters.

"Because Mr. Shue told us to, and every show needs advertisement," Rachel said matter of fact.

"Mike don't just throw glitter like that, it has to be placed properly. Finn those are expensive markers don't just use them for randomly coloring non sense on the banners, be creative for goodness sake." Kurt said while walking around and inspecting everyone's work. He was not impressed. No one had any skills at all, and all they had to do was write 'The New Directions performs Saturday in the Auditorium! Tickets: $5!' and use the precise color schemes he gave everyone.

Mr. Shue suggested they do a show to raise money. They were running low thanks to Principal Figgin's and Coach Sylvester's decided budget of $30 a month for the Glee Club.

Kurt glanced at Puck's banner and saw his said 'Nude Erections, Free! Call Me!'

That wasn't going up and where near the walls.

"We are running out of ink in the markers." Finn stated with a small frown as he was trying to color in the lines, unsuccessfully.

"Yes because you are using them for coloring the wrong things," Kurt reprimanded. "And we are out of glitter thanks to Mike," Mike had a frown also and looked at his mess of glitter. Tina patted his shoulder reassuringly saying it doesn't look that bad.

"I guess I will have to run to the store to get more supplies, since I am the only one who knows what to get," Kurt said to everyone in the room.

"Go to Target we are having a sale," Puck yelled from across the room.

"I do not like to see you outside from school in mundane situations but since you aren't working I could go, I can't refuse a sale. Also I will have to since all the art stores are far away and Target is down the road. I will be right back," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and set off out the room.

"Ask for Blaine, he knows everything about arts and crafts!" Puck yelled after Kurt.

::

Blaine was arranging some items when he heard a faint voice off in the distance. The voice was singing and it sounded like it was coming from an angel. He followed the voice and saw it belonged to a boy. Not just a boy, a man, that has the perfect body of long legs and slim waist line and elegant posture. He was dressed in something that looked right out of Vogue and happened to be singing a song from the musical Wicked. He was singing softly but Blaine could recognize the melody anywhere. He realized he was staring and wanted to get a closer look. The man was in the arts and crafts aisle and looking at markers in great detail when Blaine walked up to him.

"Hello! Would you like me to help you with anything? I am quite an expert in this section," Blaine asked cheerfully while giving a charming smile.

Kurt looked at the boy wearing a target uniform. He was a little bit shorter than himself and had his hair parted and gelled down. He could see the curls trying to break loose at the bottom. So this must be Blaine. Not bad on the eyes, Kurt thought to himself. Might as well see if he really knows his stuff.

"Hi, yes, I need markers that the ink will last long, will stand out on banners, and do not leak through the back, and preferably washable," he said as an after thought, remembering seeing ink stains all over clothes and hands, especially from Finn.

"Hmm well, I would suggest Crayola, they have the best markers that are available here. If you want better quality Art-O-Rama is the place to go." Blaine said while trying not to be conspicuous and stare at Kurt and his body that was sent from the gods to tease him.

"Yes, I suppose that is my best choice too, I haven't got time to go to an art store." Kurt said while grabbing three packs of markers and an array of glitter. Blaine did not want to see him go just yet so he thought of something to say fast.

"What are you coloring?" Blaine asked quickly before the boy walked away. "Sorry, that was nosey, you don't have to answer that," he added. What an idiot I am, he mentally smacked himself.

Kurt gave a small chuckle at Blaine's nervousness. "Just some banners, the Glee Club I am in is doing a performance." Then he walked away towards the check-out line.


	2. Glitter and Angels

By the time Kurt returned to the choir room the banners were abandoned on the floor and the kids were dancing and singing around to the song 'Judas' by Lady GaGa. Kurt would have been furious with them for just leaving everything on the floor to get trampled on, but it was Lady GaGa. On his list of things he couldn't resist, Lady GaGa was near the top, right next to items on sale. They danced and sung for a while, Finn on the drums and Mike with a small handheld shaker. The song finally ended with everyone belting out the last notes.

"Yay! Kurt your back," Mercedes noticed when everyone calmed down. "We all kind of felt helpless without you telling us what to do. So we did what we do best, sing," she said with a shrug and a smile.

"Well, I'm back and we can get back to coloring now with replenished supplies," Kurt said while everyone muttered sarcastic 'Yays' and 'Whoopies' and plopped back on the floor.

"Oh no! Brittany is eating glitter again," Rachel said with a shocked face. Everyone looked over at Brittany. Her mouth was surrounded by glitter and she had some in her hand and was about to shove it in her mouth.

"I thought it was bird food because Kurt feeds birds glitter and I feel like a bird sometimes. I think I am going to try and fly later," Brittany said with a monotone voice and pokerface.

"No honey, you are not a bird and do not try to fly," Santana said to her, "Whose turn was it to watch her?" She asked looking around the room. Everyone looked at each other till Tina piped up shyly.

"I think it was my turn, but I got distracted by Mike's abs," Tina said.

"You are disband from Brittany-sitting, this was not the first time you got distracted by Mike's abs," Santana told her.

"I can't help it, they are so perfect," Tina muttered to herself.

"Sam you will take her place now. It's me, Artie, Rachel, Kurt then Sam rotating every hour now," Santana stated.

"Aw man, I don't want more responsibilities, I'm already homeless," Sam wined.

"You will if you want to keep your man junk from hurting," Santana said with an evil glare.

"Fine, Fine," Sam said giving up the argument wanting to keep his man junk away from pain.

"Come on Brittany, lets go clean up," Santana pulled Brittany off the floor and dragged her to the bathroom. After them, Mr. Shue entered the room looking confused after seeing Brittany.

"Should I even ask?" he said.

There was a chorus of "Naah" and head shakes.

"So! How are the banners doing? I hope they look great so everyone will want to go!" Mr. Shue said a little to enthusiastically.

"Exceptionally well Mr. Shue, mine personally is spectacular and filled with heart, just like every one of my performances. I think mine would be best placed in the front of the school so everyone can see it when they enter," Rachel said.

"Oh hell no," Mercedes snapped. "Everybody knows mine is the best. You gotta have sass and make people think they have to go, and mine is all about that."

"Well, unfortunately none will be placed in front of the school. Principal Figgins said we could only put them in the outer hallways of the school.

"But no one goes down those hallways, it's where the special needs classes are," Artie said.

"Yea I know, but maybe they will show too," Mr. Shue said wearily.

"To be honest, I think no one is going to show, we are at the bottom of the food chain," Artie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea," Mr. Shue said suddenly. "I think maybe we should invite your parents."

Everyone looked like they have just discovered sliced bread. It never occurred to them to invite their parents. They will at least they will have a few people in the audience now, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the break room at Target with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Why are you so happy Blaine?" Wes asked. He was sitting next to David, they had a few minutes left of their break before they had to get back to work.

"I saw an angel today," Blaine said blissfully.

"Thanks dude you are the only one who noticed," Puck said after he took his head out of the refrigerator from digging through people's food. "I trimmed my hair cause you couldn't see the mohawk as clear. I'd like to think of it as a vertical halo. I see you got that picture too," Puck said with someone else's food in his mouth.

"What? No I'm not talking about you Noah, and what are you even doing here? You aren't scheduled to work," Blaine said.

"I had to cover for Carl. He has mono again," he said with a shrug then took a bite of someone's sandwich.

"Angels are all secret spies for the devil," a scratchy voice sad slowly out of no where.

"Earl! Stop hiding in corners and listening to people's conversations!" David yelled from sitting on the couch.

"I told you my name is Anakin. I only answer to Anakin," the scratchy voice said.

"No one is going to call you Anakin, and get out from behind the corner!" Wes shouted.

A man slowly limped out of the corner and revealed himself. He had chin length, straight black hair, that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. His clothes were filled with wrinkles and random stains. He was in his late 20s and still lived in his parents basement. As he was limping out of the corner he muttered, "The angle will brainwash you then take over your brain making you a minion to the devil."

"Shut up man, we are trying to have a conversation. And stop limping, there is nothing wrong with your legs," Wes told Earl.

Earl was whispering something to himself about the devil as he limped out the door, but no one paid second thought to it.

"So then, who is this angel? What is his name? We all know Blaine has to get laid soon or he will end up being lonely for the rest of your life," Wes said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you when we all go out with our dates, and your stuck doing what ever you do when we are away. What do you do actually?" David asked.

"Normal stuff," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Okay whatever that means. Name then?" David asked.

"I don't have a name," Blaine said sadly. "But I definitely know he was gay, so that's good."

"Yes, that's very good. We don't want a Carl incident again," Wes said.

"Yeah, he turned out to be a man whore," David added.

"Wait! Hold the phone," Puck wasn't really listening to their conversation and was paying more attention to the food, but something caught his attention. "You said 'him', your gay?"

"Duh, just look at his hair," David said.

"Is that a problem?" Wes asked.

"No dude its cool with me, more women for me," Puck shrugged. "Actually I know a gay dude, their isn't any other gay dudes at our school, so I bet he is lonely. I could hook you guys up," Puck said.

"First off, stop calling us 'gay dudes'; and second, I don't think I would want to get set up with anyone by you, no offense," Blaine said.

None taken, and he is kinda a diva anyway," Puck said.

Just then a short, older, overweight, woman with big frizzy hair walked in with a name tag that read 'Manager'.

"I am not paying you all to sit around. Go clean, or restock something. Where is Earl? He has to clean puke in the boy's bathroom," the frizzy haired woman said.

"He went out the door a few minutes ago," Blaine told her.

"Oh, I hope he didn't show himself to the customers again. We don't need people having heart attacks here," she said. She looked over at the counter and saw Puck leaning on the edge. "Oh hello Noah, so nice to see you again," she said with a flirty smile and twirled her hair kind of pathetically. "Okay back to work I said!" She yelled at the others.

They got up and shuffled out of the break room.

"I hate Shirley," David said to Wes.

"Yeah worst boss ever," Wes said back.

Blaine walked out with a smile on his face. His days would be better, now that he has someone to think about. He dreamed of the chance they would meet again.

"I am worried about Blaine," Wes said to David. "I haven't seen him this happy and he only met the kid for a few minutes."

"We gotta watch him. Make sure he doesn't get his heart broken," David said.

"Or we could find the kid for him and set them together, so they could be happy forever and ever," Wes said.

"Lets do both," David said.

"Deal," Wes replied.


	3. Scarf and Glasses

**So I feel I should explain what Target is. It is a department store that sells just about everything. Where I live, Florida, it is much nicer and cleaner than Walmart.**

**Most of them are being turned into Super Target but not the one the characters work at.**

* * *

><p>::<p>

It was another day after school and Kurt was helping his dad with simple tasks around the shop. His dad owned Hummel's Tires and Lube. Kurt would visit him before and after school most days to make sure he was eating properly and help out.

"Hey, could you run to the store for me kiddo? I need some stuff for around the shop," Burt asked Kurt while handing him a list. Most of it was simple stuff; cleaning supplies, pens, paper clips, toilet paper, a broom.

"Sure Dad, no problem," Kurt responded.

"Go to target, they are having a sale on cleaning supplies."

Once again, Kurt could not refuse a sale. He also needed to get the newest issue of Vogue because he forgot to renew his subscription.

"Okay, I'm leaving now, I will be back soon," he yelled.

"Okay son, be safe," Burt yelled back, and Kurt walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine is working another shift at Target today. He is in the arts and craft section again arranging everything back in order from when the kids go around and mix everything up. He sees a little girl in pink tails and a flower dress looking at the markers. Blaine is instantly reminded of the boy he saw the other day, because they are both cute and both looking at markers. Except the boy was I'd-like-to-make-out-with-you cute and the little girl was just aww-it's-a-little-girl cute. He walks up to the girl to see if she needed any help.<p>

"Hello would you like any help?"

"No my mommy told me to pick out markers,"

"Oh well that is nice. I saw someone picking out markers the other day. He was a boy and I thought he was pretty."

"Haaha, that's silly, you're a boy too."

"Yes, yes I am. Anyway, he had his hair perfectly styled, pants that were the perfect size for his body, beautiful eyes, oh and his voice sounds like the heavens shinning down upon you..."

Blaine kept describing the boy and was starring off into space with a smile. He glanced down at the girl to make an expression saying 'Yeah, I know right. He sounds perfect', but she was gone. She left a long time ago, once she selected the markers she wanted. Blaine did not care about the rude little child because he spotted a figure that just walked past the front of the aisle.

* * *

><p>Wes and David were in the women's department at Target, restocking the feminine products.<p>

"Why does Shirley always give this job to us? I definitely do not want to be any where near this section," David complained.

"Yes, way too much information for me. Heavy, wings, overnight, flow, what do these even mean?" Wes said.

"Don't read them! Just restock fast without looking," David said as he was picking up random packages and placing them on the self.

"Yeah who cares if we do the job correctly, as long as it gets done, right?" Wes said.

Just then a scratchy voice came out of no where and said, "when the sun goes down, the evil spirits will rise and take perish upon less unfortunate."

"GO AWAY! Earl what don't you understand about leaving us alone. You are not even allowed to be out in the open. Don't let the customers see you," David shouted sounding annoyed. Earl limped away off into the distance muttering to himself again.

Wes turned to David and asked, "why is it that we always end up working with him?"

"Shirley, once again, out to get us," David replied. "So, anyway, back to important things, 'Operation: Get Blaine Laid', what's the plan?"

"We have to first find out who this guy is. We have to find out all the information we can," Wes said.

"I think we found him," David said.

"Huh?" Wes asked. David pointed down the main aisle. Wes stopped restocking and spotted Blaine hiding behind a rack of mops and brooms. He was watching a boy his age with brown hair brushed back and gelled in place perfectly. The boy was pushing a cart and had a list in his hand scanning the cleaning section. Every time the boy would move, Blaine would move closer behind something else, eyes fixated on the boy.

"This doesn't look good. He is bound to be spotted by Shirley," Wes said looking concerned.

"Leave this too me. Distract Blaine and I will handle Blaine's prey," David said heading the other direction.

"I'm already on it," Wes said moving towards Blaine. But he was too late, Shirley got to him first.

"Blaine what are you doing? I am not paying you to stalk customers," Shirley asked looking angrier as she spoke. Blaine was startled and jumped a bit when she spoke. He was not expecting Shirley to pounce on him. He was in his own little world, one that involved the boy pushing the cart and looked cute wrinkling his nose while reading from a list.

"Uhh…," he said, clearly at a loss for words. Just then, Wes appeared and pulled Blaine by the arm, "Come on Blaine, lets go. Sorry Shirley, that boy Blaine is stalking owes me money and Blaine was being a good friend and watching him for me." He turned to Blaine and said, "I forgot to tell you, he paid me back yesterday. Boxes and shelves await us, we are going back to work now." Wes and Blaine walked away from Shirley. Everyone looked confused except Wes, who had a smile on.

"Thanks Wes, I didn't know what to say. She looked like she was going to pounce on me and eat me alive, but he is here! Did you see him? He is here!" Blaine was jumping up and down clapping his hands. Then he started to turn and walk away.

"Woah, there hold up. You are not going back to spy on him. Shirley will fire you in an instant," Wes said grabbing Blaine's arm before he could walk away.

"But I wanna-"

"No buts, we are going to the storage room," Wes cut him off. Blaine pouted and put up a fight as Wes dragged him all the way to the back of the store.

::

Meanwhile, while Kurt was looking at pens and pencils a boy around his age came up to him in a Target uniform, along with a clipboard, pen, black rimmed glasses and a scarf. He tossed one side of the scarf around his neck as he approached Kurt.

"Hello young sir, sorry to disturb you, but would you like to partake in a Target customer service survey," David asked.

"Your opinion will be listened to and respected throughout the Target corporation," he added.

Kurt thought for a second, "uh, sure."

"Great! Okay, let me ask some simple questions to get them out of the way, then the important ones will come."

"Okay."

"Name please. Unless you wish to remain anonymous."

"Kurt Hummel." He straightened up and smiled as he said it.

"Occupation?"

"I am a student."

"School?"

"McKinley High."

"Any jobs?

"I help my dad out with his shop. Hummel's Tire's and Lube."

"After school activities?"

"Present or previous?"

"Both."

"I am currently in glee club and I was on the football team and cheerleading team."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

David was frantically trying to right down everything, but he had no paper on the clipboard. So he was just writing on the wood.

"Okay last one, for procedure, relationship status?"

"Single." Kurt did not understand what his relationship status had to do with anything, but he continued on with the interview.

David had to make this quick before Shirley caught him.

"So at your visits to Target are the employees helpful in assisting you with your needs and are they friendly."

"Yes I was just in here the other day in the stationary department and a young man was quite knowledgable and helped me out."

"That is excellent! Do you remember his name?"

"I believe it was Blaine, I think."

David was jumping up and down and screaming inside. His plan was going perfectly.

"Why are you jumping?"

"Oh yes, I know Blaine. He is a very nice, kind, smart, handsome gentleman and a hard worker. Next question, are you finding everything you need with ease."

"Yes, everything is organized nicely."

"Okay this last one is for fun. If you had to fly to a castle over a moat would you rather ride a dragon, dinosaur or unicorn."

Kurt didn't even have to think about that one. "Unicorn."

"Great! Well that concludes the survey. Thank you for you time Mr. Hummel. Enjoy your stay here at the Target." David walked away towards the back of the store before Kurt could say anything else. David was completely proud of himself for completing his mission successfully. He went to find Wes to tell him everything.

::

Wes was in the break room when Puck walked in.

"Hey, you, David and Blaine like singing right? I hear you guys singing all the time and talking about songs." Puck asked Wes.

"Yeah that is correct," Wes said unsure of what he was getting at.

"You wanna go to my glee clubs performance? I gotta sell three tickets and it's this Saturday."

"Yes! We will take them. How much?" Wes left out that they were in their schools glee club as well. This was a great opportunity to scope out competition.

"Five bucks each."

Wes searched in his pocket for fifteen dollars. Puck took the money and gave him the tickets then walked out the room.

::

Wes and David ran into each other head on while trying to find to each other.

"I found you!" they said in unison.

"What are you wearing, and where can I get them?" Wes asked David looking at his glasses and scarf.

"Lost and found. You can find everything there."

"Cool! Okay so what did you find out?"

"Everything! His name is Kurt he is a mechanic. He is single and gay too! He chose unicorn."

"Yes! This is perfect! No gay guy chooses dragon or dinosaur," Wes said. "Oh and guess what I got too."

"What!"

"Tickets to sectional's competition performance. Puck is apparently in glee club too. He doesn't know we are in it too though."

"Awesome, what school?"

Wes pulled the tickets out of his pockets and read the name. "McKinley High."

"THAT IS THE SCHOOL KURT GOES TOO AND HE IS IN GLEE CLUB TOO!" David was about to have a heart attack everything was going so perfect.

"This is Great! This is Great!" Wes shouted.

They both started jumping up and down chanting, "Blaine's gonna get lay-aid. Blaine's gonna get lay-aid."

Shirley spotted them down the aisle and yelled, "Hey! I'm not paying you guys to jump around. Get back to work."

They stopped jumping and walked away in different directions. They would soon regroup after their shift's end and talk about what they learned from David's survey and construct a plan to 'Operation: Get Blaine Laid'.

::

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Next chapter Blaine sees Kurt perform. Reviews always help and make me happy. :)<strong>

**I would choose a dragon by the way.**


	4. Fainting and Crying

It was the day of New Direction's performance and Blaine sat in the Target break room waiting for David and Wes to finish up their shift so they could drive to McKinley together. Blaine had no idea Kurt was in New Directions or that his name was Kurt, he was just told they had tickets to Puck's glee club. Blaine sat beside a table drawing on a piece of paper he found. He was trying to draw Kurt's figure from his memory but it wasn't turing out like he visioned it so he gave up and started drawing a unicorn riding down a rainbow.

Carl was back and cured from his mono and was also working that day. Carl had long shaggy brown hair. He looked like someone that just came out of a surfer magazine. He was nineteen and recently graduated high school (he failed a grade), thinking he was on top of the world. But in reality, he was still living with his parents and is not even registered for college. Blaine started slightly obsessing over Carl when he first started out working at Target. This just boosted Carl's ego because not only were ladies chasing after him but now guys were too. Carl liked the attention, he was the one who could see how many girls he could get. When he got bored with one, he dumped her and moved on to the next. Carl ended up crushing Blaine's little heart telling him he was not interested because he was straight. Leaving Blaine sad, then mad when he realized how stupid he was that he fell for a jerk when his lust filled eyes have cleared. Carl just started his shift for the day and noticed Blaine sitting by himself. Carl was getting tired of girls at the moment and thought he would try something new for a change.

He walked over to Blaine, "hey Blaine, have I ever told you I like when your hair is pushed back?" Carl said in a flirty voice.

Blaine took one glance at Carl and said, "nope," then went back to doodling.

"Oh, cause I do. Oh wow, your eyes are a really pretty brown today," Carl was determined to get Blaine's attention.

"Okay," Blaine muttered back not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"So it is Saturday today, any plans for the night?"

"If I say no will you leave me alone or continuing talking to me?" Blaine was getting aggravated, Carl kept distracting him from his happy thoughts. He was full of himself and didn't want anything to do with him.

Just then Wes walked in followed by David and went over to Blaine.

"Ready to go Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Yes please, lets get out of here."

"Where are you guys going?" Carl asked innocently.

"Nun-ya," David replied.

"What's that?" Carl asked.

"Nun-ya business. Lets go."

Earl limped from the corner, "can I go with you guys?" he asked in his scratchy voice.

"No Earl, go away," David said automatically, he has said that phrase some many times before it is engraved in his brain.

"I am just kidding, I would never want to go anywhere with you guys." Earl limped away and laughed to himself. The boys did not even care at this point what comes out of Earl's mouth. They pass it off as crazy.

Blaine gathered his things and followed the other two out of the room leaving Carl agitated.

_Screw them_ he thought to himself. He did not like the way they treated him. Everyone else listened to him and laughed what all his jokes. He would make them pay. Just then, he made it his mission to make Blaine fall for him and then break his heart.

Blaine, Wes and David were walking to Blaine's car in the parking lot.

"Thanks for coming in when you did. Carl wouldn't leave me alone," Blaine said graciously.

David shook his head, "what a prick. What did he want?"

"I don't know, something about Saturday. I wasn't listening."

"We've got your back. If he bothers you, come to us" Wes said as they all got in the car. Wes and David both hopped in the back seat and Blaine in the front and drove away.

"Why do you guys always sit in the back? One of you could sit in the front with me you know," Blaine said as he was finding a good station on the radio.

"We like to feel like we are in a taxi," Wes stated.

"45th street and make it snappy," David ordered.

"That's not even where we are going," Blaine said.

"I'm not paying you to talk," Wes said mimicking Shirley.

"No time to dilly dally, the meters running! Onward." David shouted.

"Okay, anyway," Blaine said changing the subject. "Do you think this glee club is going to be any good?"

"I'm sure the people in it are going to be _very_ good," Wes said mysteriously.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh you'll find out."

"Ooohhkay," Blaine dragged out, not sure what he got himself into.

::

It was just before the performance and New Directions was in the choir room frantically trying to get down the dance moves to the songs. They were pressed for time, they only started practicing four days prior and there was six performances. Instead of everyone wanting to do a solo they thought it was best to open with everyone singing one song then group up into duets or more.

"Ok everyone, last minute to get everything together. Everyone in there shirts?" Mr. Shue looks around at everyone. "Okay good. Grab all your costumes and lets head over to the auditorium. The crowd is starting to fill in."

"Is there a lot of people?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Just parents and a few kids so far, but we've still got time."

The group wasn't expecting a full house. They know they are unpopular at school and no one likes the glee club. At least their parents will be there for support.

They gathered their stuff clad in white shirts with black writing and black pants and walked over to the auditorium.

::

Blaine, David and Wes arrived and took seats near the back of the auditorium. There was adults sitting in the front and a teenage boy sitting in the middle with big frizzy hair and glasses on holding a big white poster.

"Nice crowd, they must be great." Wes said sarcastically looking around at the less than half filled theater.

"We should have a good chance placing first then at sectionals," David added.

The lights dimmed on and off signaling the show was going to start soon.

Mr. Shue came out from the behind the curtain and took the mic.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming, I am Mr. Shue, the glee club director. We have a great performance for you tonight! Without further a due lets here it up for New Directions!"

there was clapping and the music started playing.

Kurt walked out wearing a red plaid sweater and hair gelled up in different directions.

He started singing in a low voice

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'cause you were Born This Way, Baby_

Then Mercedes and Tina came from either side of Kurt when he was singing and pulled his sweater open revealing 'Likes Boys' on Kurt's shirt. Then they started dancing.

Blaine's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Holy SHIT!" he cursed.

Wes and David looked shocked too at what they just saw and turned to Blaine.

"I think he fainted," Wes whispered to David. Blaine's head was leaning against the head rest and his eyes were closed. Then, suddenly, he popped his head back up and opened his eyes with his gaze fixed at the front, never blinking once. He could not believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming.

Wes and David high fived each other.

They watched the rest of the song as more kids came out and danced and took off their jackets.

The song ended and they raced off stage to get ready for the next songs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, did you just see that or was I dreaming?" So many emotions were running through Blaine's mind right now.

"You were dreaming," David said.

"What!"

"Just kidding that was real, now breath Blaine. In, out, in, out." David mimicked breathing through his mouth.

"I think we do have some competition. That was pretty good." Wes said looking impressed.

"Did you see him! He goes to this school and is in this glee club! He was singing and his shirt! Did you see his shirt! I cannot believe this! Do you think he has a boyfriend? He probably has a boyfriend, he is so good looking." Blaine was babbling, unable to process what he just saw.

"No Blaine, calm down. Puck said there is only one gay kid at his school. So he must be single." Wes said to Blaine trying to calm him down.

"Okay, good," he breathed a sigh of relief.

The music started playing again, out walked and Brittany, Santana and Quinn wearing matching 80s jackets and tight pants.

Brittany was in the middle and started dancing, then Santana followed, then Quinn.

Quinn started to sing.

_Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby_

_And when the music starts_

_I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy_

Brittany and Santana sang the background ego

_Music, music, music_

They faded off and then Brittany sang

_Music makes, the people, come together_

_Music makes, the people, come together_

_Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel_

_Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel_

Santana walked up and sang

_Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock_

_I like to boogie woogie_

_It's like ridin' on the wind and it never goes away_

_But she's everything I'm in got to have it everyday_

and then Brittany sang the chorus again.

The three of them alternated singing and dancing till the end of the song.

The next song started and Tina and Mercedes walked out.

_Baby, Baby, Baby _Tina sang.

_You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child_ Mercedes added after.

Mike busted out dancing to the music while Tina sang

_You're like Voodoo baby, _

_You just take hold. _

_Put your cards on the table baby, _

_Do I twist do I fold? _

They were all dressed in black and dancing together with Mike in the front doing twists and turns.

Mercedes sang

_You're like Voodoo Honey _

_All silver and gold? _

_Why don't you tell me my future? _

_Why don't I sell you my soul. _

The girls sang the duet adding some crawling on the floor to add an extra effect to the song.

_Here come the drums, here come the drums_

The song ended and there was a few minutes of break because a piano had to be slid out on stage.

Kurt walked out wearing a gray and silver suit after the piano and sat when it was done being situated. There was a stool and a mic placed by the piano and Finn walked out with a guitar and sat on the stool.

"How is everyone doing?" Finn asked to the audience.

There was capping and yelling, mostly coming from Burt and Carole sitting front row in the audience.

Kurt started tuning the piano while Finn talked.

"Kurt and I just recently became brothers and I would just like to say I know I wasn't there for him in the past but I am now, and will always will be in the future. I could think of no one better to be my brother." Kurt smiled over at Finn and Carole was almost in tears. Finn was still trying to make amends from his bullying Kurt in the previous years, he regretted it deeply.

Blaine was staring at the boy on the piano.

"Kurt," he whispered to himself. He liked how that sounded.

"Is that Finn?" Wes asked to David.

"Yeah, yeah it is. He goes here too!" Wes exclaimed.

"How do you know _Kurt's_ brother." Blaine asked not moving his gaze.

"Finn works at the video game store. He's got mad knowledge about every game." David said.

"Cool," Blaine muttered eyes still locked on the boy and the way his hands were moving across the keys.

Kurt signaled to Finn that he was ready and they started playing.

Than sang together.

_Brothers and sisters unite_

_It's the time of your lives_

_It's the time of your lives_

_Break down, break down_

_Gotta spread love around_

_Gotta spread it around_

_Brothers and sisters feel fine_

_It's the time of your lives_

_It's the time of your lives_

_No sound, no sound_

_Like this feeling you've found_

_Like this feeling you've found_

_But just stay down_

_'Cos some sounds you'll feel_

_So stay down_

_And some sounds you'll feel_

If Carole wasn't in tears then, she was now. Burt had a proud smile on his face and eyes were watery.

They let the melody travel through the room, singing

_it's gonna be alright_

_it's gonna be alright_

_it's gonna be alright_

When the song ended people clapped and Finn said thank you leaving the stage. Rachel walked out wearing a dress that matched Kurt's suit and he stood up and joined her.

Rachel waved to the crowd and then clutched Kurt's hand. They started singing and the music joined them.

_The hills are alive_

_With the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung_

_For a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart_

_With the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing ev'ry song it hears_

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds _

_That rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

_From a church on a breeze_

In the middle of the song the big frizzy haired boy named Jacob stood and held up his poster and shouted.

"Woooo! I love you Rachel!" his poster said 'RACHEL BERRY WILL YOU MERRY ME? 3 3'

Rachel shot daggers his way and continued singing.

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls_

_Over stones on its way_

_To sing through the night_

_Like a lark who is learning to prey_

Kurt took the lead and sang beautifully while Rachel took the background lyrics.

_I go to the hills_

_When my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear_

_What I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed_

_With the sound of music_

_And I'll sing once more _

They ended their beautiful rendition with a curtsy.

"Blaine are you crying?" Wes asked.

"It was just so beautiful," he sniffed.

"Yes, it was," David sniffed also.

The Piano and stool were quickly removed and Puck came out pushing Artie in front of him

"Hey everyone! Lets get the real party started" He yelled into his handheld mic.

Sam came out with a guitar strapped around him and Finn and a drum set were on a cart and it was wheeled out on the stage.

_One, two, three, uh_

Puck shouted as he put his hands in the air.

Artie started while Puck was clapping

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for shooo.._

_Uh, But does she really wanna_

_But can't stand to see me_

_Walk out the dooor.._

_don't try to fight the feelin'_

_Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww.._

_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

_For sticking two together_

_'Cause we don't know hooowww..._

_UH!_

All the guys sang the chorus

_Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.._

_Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.._

_Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.._

There was colorful lights going around while the guys danced and Artie sang lead while the others sang _Hey yaa._

Artie: _Hey, alright now_

_Alright now fellas,_

All:_ YEAH!_

Artie:_ Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_

All:_ ICE COLD!_

Artie: _I can't hear ya'_

All: _ICE COLD!_

Artie, All:_ Whoooo_

Then all the girls came dancing out in a line

_Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright…_

Artie: _OK now ladies_

Ladies:_ YEAH!_

Artie:_ I see we gon' break it down in just a few seconds_

_don't make me break it down for nothin'_

_Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior_

_but i see Lend me some suga', I am your neighbor AH!_

All:_ Shake it, shake, shake…_

The girls started shaking and took out a polaroid picture and shook that too.

The song ended with everyone singing _Heeeyy yaaaa _and dancing around. Kurt came out at some point and everyone was on stage for the last song giving it their all.

The whole audience stood and clapped with whistles and yells. New Directions waved and blew kisses to their parents and headed back stage.

They gathered around Mr. Shue who had a giant smile on his face.

"That was fantastic! I am so proud of all of you!"

The group was happy and was patting each other on the backs and giving each other hugs.

"We totally rocked!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes, that was amazing!" Rachel added.

After all the excitement settled down Mr. Shue said "Alright everyone, back to the choir room so we can pack up. Sectionals here we come!"

"Wooo!" they shouted and headed out.

::

"Wow, that was truly awesome" Wes was shocked and wasn't expecting them to be that good. They were heading back to the car.

"Why can't we meet them again?" Blaine whined. He wanted to stay behind and say how wonderful Kurt was.

"Because it would be weird if there is three random guys that randomly want to meet them. They will think something is up. Don't worry you will see Kurt again." Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hmmghf" Blaine was very sexually frustrated after watching Kurt in those very tight pants and wanted a chance to see them up close.

They drove off in silence thinking about what they all just witnessed.

::

* * *

><p><strong>The songs in order are<strong>

**Born This Way - Glee Cast**

**Hey Mr. DJ - Madonna**

**Voodoo Child - Rogue Traders**

**Brothers and Sisters - Coldplay **

**The Sound of Music - The Sound of Music**

**and**

**Hey Ya - Outkast**

**Thank You! Review and let me know your thoughts. More soon! :)**


	5. Video Games and Movies

It was the day after New Directions performance, Sunday. Wes and David were walking up to the video game store to check out some video games, and other things.

"So we are going to talk to Finn about our situation and see if he wants to help. He seemed like he liked having Kurt as a brother. Who wouldn't want to help a brother out?" Wes said as they were in the parking lot.

"Yeah, Finn is pretty cool."

They walked in and saw Finn with a customer trying out a video game.

"Jump is x and punch is square. Yeah, just like that, good job man! You gotta go through the forest." Finn was helping out the kid with the controller.

"Dragon Slayer!" David yelled.

Finn looked over at the two boys. "Zombie Eater! Elf Lord! Hey! How you guys doing?" He had a huge smile on his face.

"Good, good to see you," Wes said as they bumped fists with each other.

"Come to check out _Forest Hunter 4 Back and Ready To Kill_?"

"That's for another time, we came to talk to you." Wes said.

"Oh, did I do something wrong?" Finn had a frown on his face and was trying to think of anything he did bad.

"No, no we just need to talk to you." David said shaking his head. "Maybe some where in private," looking around at the mostly empty store.

"Umm okay" Finn looked puzzled. "We can talk in this corner by the Nintendo games."

"That's perfect!" David said walking over to the corner with Finn and Wes.  
>"So what did you want to talk about?"<p>

They explained the situation to Finn about how their friend Blaine had a crush and needed some help. Finn wanted to help and was excited about the plan. He wanted Kurt to be happy and this guy seemed like he could make Kurt happy. Also, where else are you going to find an out and proud gay in Lima Heights.

"He should be at the shop now till five."

"That's great Finn, thanks. David get Blaine on the phone," Wes ordered happily.

"We gotta go, thanks, we will tell you how it goes later." Wes said to Finn walking toward the door.

"I'm sure Kurt will tell me tonight, you're welcome!" Finn yelled at David and Wes as they were walking out the door.

David was talking on the phone, "hey Blaine, we are going to the movies, we're on are way to pick you up."

Blaine said something on the other line then David said bye and hung up.

"He's happy, we wants to see the new action movie out."

"He will be getting action all right." Wes said.

They got in the car and headed to Blaine's house.

Once they arrived they walked right in and went up to Blaine's room. They were always over each other's houses and were practically family, they didn't need to knock on the door. But they did knock on Blaine's bedroom door, enough to give a heads up but not enough for an answer.

"Hey Blaine, ready?" Wes asked walking over and popping on his bed.

"You're wearing that?" David asked looking at Blaine's outfit.

Blaine was wearing old jeans and a t-shirt that said _Dalton Physical Education._

"It's Sunday I don't feel like dressing up."

"Everyone knows you gotta look nice if you are going to the movies." Wes stated.

"But you guys are just wearing t-shirts and jeans too."

"These are designer jeans. Everyone will know we are dressed fancy," David said twirling in front of Blaine's mirror. "Here let us help you."

Wes and David starting going through Blaine's closet finding something for Blaine to wear.

"What pair of pants fits your hips the best?" David asked looking through his jeans.

"Definitely the dark ones," Blaine said without thinking. "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"A bros always gotta be lookin' fresh," Wes said going through the button downed shirts. "V-neck or a collar?" He asked David.

"V-neck with cardigan," David answered.

"Good choice," Wes grabbed the clothes and threw them at Blaine. "Put these on, so we can go."

When Blaine was finished dressing he modeled his outfit to the boys. He had on dark jeans, a white v-neck and a black cardigan.

Wes stood with his arms crossed and David had his hand on his hips. They looked very concentrated on the outfit. After about a minute of scrutinizing they turned to each other and shook hands.

"Good work doctor."

"Doctor, thank you, you too, doctor."

"Let's go, the movies await!" David said pointing his finger in the air and then moving it to the door. They walked to the car, got in, and drove away. Wes was driving and David was in the passenger seat with Blaine in the back.

"You are going the wrong way," Blaine said looking out the window.

"I know a short cut," Wes said turing a corner.

"Okay, whatever you say, I haven't been living here my whole life," Blaine said sarcastically.

They drove for a few miles singing along to the radio.

The car started to slow down while on the road.

"Oh no, the car isn't working," Wes said slamming his fist on the wheel.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Blaine asked looking concerned.

"I don't know, I put my foot on the pedal and it won't accelerate. Work! Work! Stupid car." Wes was pounding his fist on the dashboard now. He pulled over on the side of the road and shut the engine off.

Wes and David got out of the car and looked under the hood.

"Looks like its broken." Wes said sadly.

"Hey look! Over there! There is a mechanic, how convenient," David said pointing across the street.

Wes read the front of the shop, "Hummel's Tire and Lube, that looks promising," He said with a smile. "Me and David are going to push the car across the street. Blaine stay inside, we don't want your clothes to get dirty."

"I can help," He said opening the door.

"No stay inside, we put a lot of effort into your outfit, we don't want it to go to waste." David said closing Blaine's door. Blaine muttered to himself about them being the gay one's and sat back down with his hands across his chest.

They pushed the car across the street, there was no other cars around since it was a Sunday.

When they reached the shop Wes and David collapsed on the car.

"Hey Blaine, can you go in and order us a number four with a diet coke." David said panting.

"I'll have mine super size, please, we are tired from all the pushing," Wes said.

"It was only like ten feet away, you do realize there is no fast food around."

"Just go!" They shouted.

"Okay, okay." Blaine walked toward the shop entrance, took one look through the window, and ran back to the car.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"He's, he's, in there," Blaine stuttered as he pointed at the window.

"Who?" David asked trying to hide a smile.

"K-Kurt"

"Cool, tell him I said what's up."

"Come on, I'm serious, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Just go in, tell him our car is broken and then before you leave ask him out," Wes said as it was obvious.

"I can't ask him out, he is working and probably doesn't like me and-"

David cut him off, "Blaine you are a handsome young man and fate brought you too together. If you don't ask him out now, you probably won't get to see him ever again. Now stand up straight and march right in there."

Blaine did as he was told, took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Good pep talk man." Wes said to David.

"Thanks I saw it on a TV show once."

::

Kurt was in the office dancing to a song on the radio and organizing papers. Blaine walked in on him and just stared. Kurt was shaking his butt and singing unaware that anyone was watching him. He did a turn and noticed Blaine standing there.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you, sorry you had to witness that," He gave a nervous giggle and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Blaine shook his head, bringing himself out of a trance, "hi," he said shyly.

"You work at target don't you? How can I help you?" Blaine got excited and showed a little smile. He couldn't believe Kurt remembered him.

"Yeah, w-well my friend's car broke down just outside and I wanted to see if we could get it looked at," Blaine said nervously, he tried to hide his hands from shaking. Kurt was wearing overalls with an old shirt underneath and grease stains all over. Not his finest Kurt would think, but Blaine loved it even more.

"Okay, let me take a look." Kurt walked out passed Blaine, with him following close behind.

Burt noticed the boys sitting by the car panting and was already outside looking under the hood with Wes and David standing behind.

"Well boys, I don't see anything wrong, turn the key and see what happens." Burt said drying his hands off on a rag.

Wes got in and turned the key, the car started perfectly fine. "Hallelujah!" David exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. David nodded and winked at Blaine telling him this was his chance and he turned to distract Burt.

Blaine was making circles in the dirt with his shoe.

"Looks like it's fixed," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine by the way," he extended his hand. Kurt shook it, "Kurt."

_Wow, his hand is so soft, it's now or never. _"So I know this is very random and all of a sudden but would you like to go out with me on a date. Maybe dinner and movie, or something else, or nothing if you say no, that's ok."

Kurt froze and looked shocked. He could not believe what he just heard. Kurt gave up a long time ago with boys in Lima Height because every time he tried he failed miserably. He assumed they were all straight and had no interest in him.

"W-hat?" he stuttered out.

"It is ok, thanks any-"

"No, I mean yes, I would like to go out with you. This is just sudden, and I am not even dressed nice."

"I think you look nice," Blaine said smiling.

"Hold on I will be right back," Kurt said and ran inside.

_Oh no he is running away, I scared him._

Kurt came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Blaine. It had all seven digits on it. Blaine could jump up and down he was so happy.

David saw the exchange and called out, "Come on Blaine, car's fixed."

"I'll call you, see you later," Blaine said with a smile.

"Kay, bye," Kurt's smile was equally big.

They got in the car and drove away, with Blaine looking out the back window at Kurt as he got smaller and smaller.

Burt walked over to Kurt standing there and smiling, "what did you give him?"

"Just our business card in case they have anymore trouble."

"Okay," and he walked back into the shop, leaving Kurt by himself to smile even wider and give a little squeal and jump.


	6. Window Watching and Spying

It was after school on a Monday and Blaine, Wes and David were hanging out at Wes's house. Blaine had no idea what happened in class today, or even what day it was. He was to happy to concentrate. The fact that he asked Kurt out and Kurt actually said yes made him ecstatic.

Blaine and David were spread out on the floor while Wes was on his bed. They were just talking, well David and Wes were, Blaine was thinking about someone in particular.

Blaine sat up suddenly, "I'm going to call him."

"Wooo! Four for you Glen Coco, you go Glen Coco," David shouted.

"What should I say?" Blaine started to get nervous once he thought about talking to Kurt.

"Hello, how you doin'? Is a good start," Wes said.

"Okay, I'm going to see if he wants to hang out tomorrow, like a pre-date."

"That's it! You go Blaine, you da man!" David shouted again.

"Why are you shouting?" Blaine asked covering his ears.

"Getting you pumped man, come on, jump up and down. Wooo! Wooo!" David started shaking his hands and arms. Blaine just got out his phone and walked to the other room for privacy ignoring David.

::

Kurt was sitting around in the choir room waiting for rehearsal to start. Everyone was messing around dancing and playing games. Kurt's phone started ringing on a chair and Mercedes saw it said unknown caller and answered it.

"Who dis be?"

"Uh hi this is Blaine, is Kurt available." Kurt saw Mercedes had his phone and went over to her.

"Mercedes, who are you talking to?"

"Oh Kurt you got a boy and you didn't tell me? Spill I want the deets."

"Give me the phone," he said taking it from Mercedes.

"Hello, this is Kurt, sorry about that."

"Hi, it's Blaine."

"Hi! Hold on, let me go somewhere quieter," Kurt smiled wide and walked out of the choir room so he could have some privacy. He heard wolf whistles and clapping in the background. "Finally!" "Kurt's got a man!" he also heard as he walked away.

"Okay, sorry my friends are loud, hi."

"Hi, so I was wondering if you are busy tomorrow?"

"Uh, nope I'm free."

"Okay, cool so would you like to go on a pre-date with me? Maybe get some coffee, Friday is pretty far away for the date and I would like to see you sooner."

Kurt grinned and did a little jump. "Yes," he tried to sound not too excited but that didn't work.

"Great okay then I will pick you up after school tomorrow."

"Okay, perfect."

"Alright, cant't wait, bye then."

"Bye, see you soon."

Blaine hung up and leaned against the wall. We walked back into Wes's room with a huge grin.

"Success!" David shouted, "If it wasn't for me giving you that pep talk, he probably would of said no."

"Okay David," Blaine said, too happy to argue.

Kurt went to open up the choir room door, but it was blocked. He heard an _ouf _and looked to see everyone tumbling down on each other.

"Where you guys spying on me?"

"You got a man?" Puck said.

"I must meet this boy before you do anything with him before my approval." Rachel declared.

"Get it!" Artie and Mercedes said.

Finn just smiled to himself and couldn't believe Wes and David's plan actually worked, considering they weren't very good at video games. He never joins their team if they are playing.

"I want to know everything that happened," Mercedes said looking happy and proud for her friend. Everyone shook their heads up and down. "Yes, we all do," Quinn said.

Kurt gave up, if he didn't say anything they would all be bugging him constantly till he did say something. "Okay, I will tell you the story if no one interrupts." There was a chorus of 'yays!' and everyone sat down in the seats waiting patiently for Kurt to begin.

"Okay, so everyone remember when we were making posters for the Saturday performance and we needed more markers and glitter, so I went to Target?"

They nodded their heads yes, trying very hard to hold back and not talk.

"So when I went to get the markers a very nice young man offered me help." Puck was opening his mouth to speak but Kurt put up a finger. "No talking, yes I know who you told me to ask about in the craft section and he was there." Puck fist punched the air mouthing _yes!_ "His name is Blaine and he told me the best markers to use. I already knew this of course but I wanted to see if he knew too. Anyway, I walked away never giving him a second thought because of my chances with men lately. So then yesterday I am working with my father and he comes in the shop," Finn smiles again. "He said his friend's car broke down and needed fixing. My dad took a look at it and it was miraculously fixed. He introduced himself to me then asked me out. Now any questions?"

Mostly everyone's hand shot up.

"Yes Brittany," he pointed at Brittany.

"Can I go along with you on the date?" she said in her monotone voice.

"No thank you, next, Santana?"  
>"How is his butt? You can tell a lot about someone's personality from how their butt looks."<p>

"I got a look at it briefly before he went in the car yesterday, and it is very nice."

"Wanky," she said winking at him, Kurt returned the wink.

"Mercedes?"

"First off Kurt, i'm mad happy for you, and second, that boy's got a sexy voice," the girls said _ooohh_, "and third, what does he look like?"

"Thank you Mercedes," Kurt said with a smile and gazed off to the side of the room thinking of how Blaine looks. "Well he has dark curly hair, it was gelled when he was working and then loose when he wasn't. A little bit shorter than me, lean and handsome."

"I approve," Mercedes nodded. Rachel pipped up, " I do not approve until I meet him, find out his dreams and aspirations and his intentions with you."

"Okay, father."

"If he hurts you, we got your back." Finn said.

"Yeah I am not afraid to throw around some punches, even if I work with the guy," Puck added. Sam, Artie, Mike and Finn nodded at what Puck said.

"Okay, guys I didn't even go on the date yet, calm down."

Mr. Shue walked in interrupting the conversation, "okay, everyone let's get started on todays lesson, opera.

There were moans and Kurt took a seat.

::

It was the next day and Kurt was sitting in math class. The teacher had been explaining the same concept over three times. Kurt already knew it and was doodling while he waited for the neanderthals to understand. This happened basically everyday in all his classes. The kids would disrupt the class or not understand any thing and ask a bunch of questions. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and hid it from the teacher's view with his text book.

**Blaine: Hey, what time does your school end?**

Kurt texted back

**Kurt: 2:30**

Blaine responded right away.

**Blaine: Mine ends at 2 that gives me time to go home and change out of my uniform :)**

Blaine wears a uniform, he felt a little sad he didn't get to see it. Then he felt happy because he was going on a date today.

**Kurt: Can't wait, class is so boring here :/**

**Blaine: You can tell me all about it over coffee ;) Gotta get back to learning, see you in three hours.**

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and was smiling. Someone kicked his chair.

"What are you smiling at,_ loser_," a big jock said and two other jocks laughed. Kurt was too happy to care, plus that wasn't even really a good insult to care about.

::

Class finally got out and Kurt went to his locker to exchange some books out. He waited for the crowd to die down and then headed off for the parking lot. He noticed giggles and foot steps behind him and turned around to see all of New Directions walking behind him.

"Are you guys following me?" Kurt asked looking annoyed.

"We just want to see him," Mercedes said looking like a hurt puppy.

"Yes, I have to meet him," Rachel said.

"No you guys are not meeting him, I do not want him to think I am crazy because I hang out with a bunch of crazies."

People were pouting and fake crying.

"No, you can stay inside and look through the window. I promise you all you will meet him later."

Kurt walked outside and did a quick turn to make sure no one was following him. He saw Blaine leaning against his car in the parking lot. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt. Kurt got butterflies in his stomach and got suddenly nervous. Should he hug him? Shake his hand?

He reached Blaine and he greeted him with a friendly hello and opened the car door for him. Blaine walked around and got in the driver side. Once they were situated Blaine looked out the window.

"Do you know there is a bunch of people staring at us through the window of your school?"

Kurt looked out the window to see a bunch of faces pressed up against the school window. "Uhh, yeah, those are my friends. They wanted to meet you but they have been crazy and bombarded you with questions, so I told them they had to wait inside."

"Your friends are well trained, mine would of just ignored me and bombarded you with questions anyway." Blaine started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"It's good to know i'm not the only one with crazy friends," Kurt said with a sigh of relief.

"If your friends are as crazy as mine, lets hope they don't get a chance to meet each other," Blaine said with a chuckle.

Just then Kurt felt his phone vibrating he, he pulled it out to take a quick look.

**Mercedes: I approve, Rachel says she still has to meet him, Santana says nice tush, Sam says nice car, Finn says make sure he treats you right and Brittany is crying saying they grow up to fast. **

"Well I think I just gained a point on the crazy scale for having crazy friends from this text," Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine laughed, "What did they say?"

"Just that they approve and other stuff. So where are we going?"

Blaine smiled to himself, happy that they approve, "The Lima Bean."

They arrived at The Lima Bean, parked and went inside, with Blaine holding the door open for Kurt. The tables were filling up fast so Blaine said to Kurt, "I will get us the drinks and you can pick out the seats, what do you want?"

"Medium drip non fat, please," Kurt smiled and then went to get a table off in the corner away from people.

Kurt sat and watched Blaine order the coffee and wondered how he was this lucky. A boy wanted to go out with him and that boy right now is buying them coffee. Blaine returned shortly holding two drinks and gave one to Kurt as he sat down.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as he took his drink. It was still pretty hot so he took off the lid and blew on it to cool it down.

Blaine stared at his lips thanking any gods or goddesses that exist.

"So first things first," Kurt said and Blaine jumped a little caught off guard from staring. "What is your last name?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Anderson, Blaine Anderson."

"Hello Blaine Anderson, I am Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you."

"Hummel," Blaine said thinking, "so your family owns Hummel's Tire and Lube."

"Yeah, my dad owns it and I help him out, he isn't very good with paper work. So how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen," Blaine answered.

"Sorry if I am asking too much questions, I don't know anything about you."

Blaine smiled, "I'm fine with it, ask away, as long as I get a turn."

"Deal, ok so you are a junior then too?"

"Yes, I am a junior at Dalton Academy,"

"Oh Dalton, I heard that is a nice school,"

"Yeah, I am there on scholarship for music though."

"Oh, you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, guitar but mostly I sing, I am in the glee club, the Warblers."

"The Warblers! I have heard them, I saw their old videos on Youtube, they are amazing."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah a cappella can be very tricky though, it takes a lot of practice."

Blaine was fidgeting with his cup, "I also have a confession too."

Kurt looked intrigued, "go on,"

"Well, me and two other Warblers, my friends, saw your performance in New Directions on Saturday. I did not know you were in it, but I thought you were amazing when I saw you."

Kurt blushed, he remembered his dancing during the last song, he was letting it all out with his friends and did some embarrassing moves when he thought it was just parents in the audience.

"Thanks," he said with dark red cheeks. Blaine thought he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, Puck gave us the tickets."

"I will have to thank Puck later," Kurt said fast and under his breath. "Okay I am currently out of questions, your turn."

"Well this isn't a question but my friends just added two points on the crazy scale because they are here spying on us." Blaine nodded his head over to two boys wearing hats and sunglasses hiding behind a newspaper and ducking around to look every so often.. They easily stood out in a crowd inside a building. Kurt took a look at them and they quickly hid behind the newspaper.

Kurt started laughing, "why would they think sunglasses inside would hide them?"

"Make that three points for me," and Blaine joined him in the laughing.

"It's ok, i'm sure my friends would be here too if they knew where I was."

Blaine and Kurt talked about their lives, asked questions and laughed for the rest of the evening till the sun started to go down.

"I guess I should take you home," Blaine said looking outside seeing how dark it was getting.

"You have to take me back to school, that is where my car is."

"Ok" Blaine picked up Kurt's trash and they headed out.

On the way out they saw a sign by the door announcing a karaoke contest tomorrow.

"Do you want to go tomorrow, please," Kurt asked cupping his hands and looking hopeful at Blaine.

"Yes! I would definitely not miss a chance to beat you in Karaoke," Blaine teased, but he really just wanted to hear Kurt sing again.

"Yay!" Kurt did a little jump and they walked to the car.

They drove off to Kurt's school. Before Kurt got out to go to his car and went and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine had a huge smile, "Thank you, I had a great time,"

"Me too," Kurt smiled opening the door, "and I can't wait to beat you at Karaoke tomorrow!" he said as he got out and shut the door. Blaine rested his head on the head rest and smiled as he watched Kurt get in his car. They both drove away with happy thoughts.

::

Later that night Kurt was surfing through TV channels and he came across a movie that him and Blaine were talking about. He texted Blaine saying it was on and a few minutes later Blaine was calling him.

They watched the movie together, laughing during their favorite parts and saying the lines for the rest of the night.

::

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter was pretty hard for me to write, let me know what you think. :)<p>

Karaoke next chapter!


	7. Questions and Karaoke

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in history class. They had to get in groups of two and talk about their opinion on the civil war. Yes, that is exactly what they were doing, Mercedes and Kurt were having a heated discussion about the pros and cons of the civil war.

"Spill, I want to know everything." Mercedes whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

Kurt smiled, "We ordered coffee and talked. We have so much in common, he is in the glee club at his school too, and he likes Vogue, musicals, puppies, and apparently me," Kurt shrieked at the last part, he wondered if his face was going to split from smiling too much.

"And we are going out again tonight,"

"Ahh!," Mercedes screamed whispered, "I am so happy for you."

"It is so easy being with him, I can just be myself."

"Don't fall to fast," Mercedes warned.

"Don't worry, we only had one date."

Kurt's phone vibrated and he pulled it out to read it.

**Blaine: I hope you are not afraid of loosing, don't worry I will go easy on you ;)**

Kurt laughed and texted back,

**Kurt: Make sure you bring tissues, because you will be crying like a baby when I beat you.**

**Blaine: I'm not a cry baby :( I face my problems head on with strength and bravery.**

**Kurt: okay… crybaby**

**Blaine: :P**

**Kurt: Do not stick your tongue out at me mister.**

**Blaine: oooohh i'm scared. Shaking in my boots.**

**Kurt: We will settle this on the dance floor, well stage really**

**Blaine: Fine.**

**Kurt: Fine.**

**Blaine: :) I miss you**

**Kurt: nice try.**

Kurt waited a minute then texted

**Kurt: I miss you tooooo**

**::**

Kurt walked into the choir room ready for glee practice to start but instead he found everyone chatting excessively.

Puck was talking to Artie and Sam, "should I do rap or rock?"

"I'd go with rap," Artie said.

"I'd go with rock," Sam said.

"Well you guys are big help," Puck said sarcastically

Finn butt in, "I am doing a rock ballad, so do a rap song,"

Rachel was talking to Brittany and Santana, "I am going for a crowd pleaser, you girls will be perfect as my background singers, you get to very pretty dresses."

Kurt looked around at the people talking. He really hoped they were not talking about what he thought they were talking about. Then he heard the word karaoke and his suspicion was confirmed. Maybe they wouldn't notice him on a date with a cute boy, but they were going to sing too in front of everyone, so that would be hard to hide from. Oh well, he thought, might as well get the worst part over with, the meeting of friends. This is going to be just great as he rolled his eyes dreading the worst, hoping they don't attack his date.

**::**

Kurt went home from glee club and had a little time before Blaine picked him up. He walked in on his dad sitting on the couch blowing his nose. He got a closer look and noticed his eyes were red and puffy too.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he sniffed. "I just got done watching this movie about a father and son and they were really close and then the son grew up and left his dad for a dirty hooker and the hooker gave him diseases and turned him against his father. Please don't do that to me son," Burt finally finished.

Kurt picked up a tissue and handed it to him, "I told you to stay away from Lifetime movies dad, and don't worry, that won't happen considering I'm gay."

"I've never been more happy to hear you say those words and remember don't let anyone mess with you because you matter. The real way to find out if someone loves you is, even of you go bald, they still will love you."

"Okay dad," Kurt said as he padded his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm going to go make you some soup and you put on the sports channel."

Burt cleared his thought and spoke more manly, "Alright son, you do that."

An hour later Kurt was dressed and ready to go, waiting in the living room for the familiar headlights to shine through the curtain windows.

Burt looked up and saw Kurt dressed, "where are you off too?"

"Just karaoke with some friends, I won't be out late. It won't take long to crush them all with my outstanding performance."

"That's my boy," Burt said and went back to watching the sports channel.

Kurt saw the lights of a car pull up and jumped, "bye dad!" he yelled from walking out the door.

"Be safe kiddo."

Blaine was out and ready to walk to Kurt's front door when he noticed Kurt already outside and smiled. He liked the way Kurt looked in the glowing dim of the porch light.

"Hi," Blaine said, "I would of walked up and knocked on the door like a gentleman."

"That's alright," Kurt said, not ready for Blaine to meet his father just yet.

They got in and drove to The Lima Bean. Blaine parked the car and was about to open the door when Kurt stopped him.

"I have to warn you."

"Uh oh."

"Well it's just everyone from New Direction's is going in there too, but they don't know we are going to be there," he paused, then added, "on a date."

"Oh, crazy friends, It can't be that bad." Blaine smiled.

"Let's hope," Kurt said and they got out and walked inside.

The Lima Bean had the lights dimmed low and had a spot light on the stage. Blaine was mistaken, once they walked in and Puck saw them enter he shouted, "Kurt! And he is with Blaine!"

Everyone stopped what the where doing and turned their heads. They smiled and then rushed over to them like a heard of wild stamped. A few of them where limping by the time they reached Kurt and Blaine from getting run over by Artie's wheel chair. Kurt held out a hand before they could get close to Blaine and said loudly, "Stop! Do not trample my date, one question at a time, let us sit down first." They nodded their heads and made a path for them to walk through to get to the tables. Blaine was very overwhelmed and impressed at the same time, Kurt was not exaggerating about his friends.

Before they sat down Kurt signed them up on the list by the door of people who will be singing. They sat down at a two chair table and New Direction's got in a line to ask questions, some pushing to get closer to the front. Rachel somehow was first despite her disadvantage in height.

"Hello Rachel Berry, pleased to meet you," she extended her hand and Blaine shook it. "May I ask what your goal in life is?"

Blaine was taken back by the question, "To be happy?" he answered with his shoulders raised.

Rachel gave a small nod then continued, "and what-" Kurt cut her off, "one per person, next please," he said nicely. He gave Blaine a thumbs up and mouthed _good answer_.

Next was Brittany and she gave Blaine a weird stare for an unusually long time. Blaine looked over to Kurt and asked, "should I be worried?"

"That's just Brittany, she doesn't have all the marbles in the bag."

Blaine said, "oooh," understanding.

"Hi Brittany, I am Blaine," he smiled. "You look like Cinderella, I think Cinderella is pretty."

Brittany smiled and gave a shy thanks. She bent down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I like your boyfriend, but I think he is flirting with me, you better keep an eye on him," and she walked off to go talk to Santana.

Kurt smiled and told Blaine she like's him and to stop flirting with her. Blaine just laughed at that.

Up next was Finn, he extended his hand introducing himself. Blaine shook his hand back.

"Yeah, me and Kurt are brothers and we are pretty close. I'm like a big brother to him."

Kurt laughed at that, "Yeah, Finn, whatever you say."

Once everyone had a chance to meet Blaine they left them alone sitting at the table just the two of them.

"I like your friends," Blaine said smiling, "they really care about you."

"Yeah, sometimes a little too much."

Just then two boys entered and shouted "Blaine!"

Kurt noticed one looked familiarly like the boy who interviewed him at Target.

"Great, _my_ friends are here now."

They walked over to where they where sitting, "Hello Blaine, and who is this strapping young man you are sitting with?" David asked.

"Kurt, this is David and Wes. David and Wes, this is Kurt."

"Kurt!" they shrieked, pretending like they never saw Kurt before. "The Kurt! The Kurt Blaine always talks about. The Kurt, the boy who has the beautiful voice. Ku-" Blaine cut David off, "Okay, yes that Kurt, we get the picture," Blaine said as he started blushing. Kurt hasn't seen Blaine blush before, he liked it.

"Pleased to meet you," Kurt said with a smile.

"Likewise," they both bowed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Karaoke, no one can resist karaoke," Wes said.

"That's true," Kurt pointed out.

A ring from the mic sounded in the air and the owner was standing on the stage tapping on the mic. Wes and David took a seat nearby and the owner started to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to karaoke night here at The Lima Bean!" there was clapping and whistling. "So I'd like to introduce our judges sitting over there," he pointed to the side where two older women said with pens and paper.

"Miss Sue Sylvester, five times winning first place cheerleader coach, also seen on channel three news on the segment 'How Sue Sees it'" There was minimal clapping as Sue stoop up and waved to the crowd.

"That's my high school cheerleading coach, she has the heart of coal," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Are other judge is Shirley Boor, general manager at Target."

Blaine leaned over and whispered to Kurt, "that is my manager and she also has a heart of coal."

"Great, neither of us have a decent chance of winning now," Kurt whispered back as Shirley stood and waved to the crowd.

"Okay first is…" the owner looked at a list in his hands and said, "Rachel Berry! Please come to the stage"

Rachel jumped up excitedly and skipped over to the stage with Brittany and Santana behind her. She told the DJ off in the corner what song to play and took off her big coat. Under her coat she had on a tight, mini, bright red dress with black lace trim. There was a few whistles and the music started to play.

Santana and Brittany swayed in the background and sang

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister_

Rachel did a twirl and seductively stroked the microphone stand and sang

_He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said 'Hello,_

_hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?_

They all sang

_Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da _

_Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya_

_Here _

_Mocca chocolata Ya Ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Kurt and Blaine watched with there mouths hanging open.

"What happened to that little girl who asked a lot of questions?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I have no idea but I am glad she is stepping out of her box and away from those reindeer sweaters," Kurt answered.

"Boy, she can sing though," Blaine said impressed.

When the song ended all the guys stood up and cheered. Rachel curtsied and said thank you and walked off stage.

Shirley and Sue had a look of disgust on their faces.

The owner went back on the stage "Up next," he said into the mic looking at the list, "Carl Doltish."

Carl hopped up on stage "This one is for a special someone," Carl said looking straight at Blaine in the crowd.

"Shit," Blaine cursed to himself.

"Uh Blaine, is there something you're not telling me?" Kurt looked over at Blaine concerned and getting a feeling that everything was too good to be true.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt and took his hand, Kurt's heart skipped a beat at his touch, "Kurt please listen to me, I work with him and he is a complete jerk. He said he was straight, and he is a complete man whore. I don't know why he is doing this, I think he is trying to mess with me."

Wes leaned over to their table, "Blaine is telling the truth, the guy is a complete twat."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief, "Okay, I believe you," he smiled at Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said relieved, "just so you know," he leaned in closer, "I only see you," he squeezed Kurt's hand and gazed into his blue/green/grey eyes determined to ignore Carl.

He could barely hear Carl singing a terrible disco song trying to give it his all as he looked at Kurt.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

Carl saw from the stage Blaine looking into the other boys eyes adoringly and became mad, he was sure Blaine would love disco. It clearly wasn't working, for Blaine at least, there was a few girls in the audience swooning over his good surfer looks though. He might take one home later he thought.

Kurt started laughing.

"What?" asked Blaine quizzically.

"It's just this is a terrible sound track to our little sappy moment."

Blaine started laughing too, "I agree."

Carl ended his song slightly off pitch but the swooning girls didn't notice as they stood and clapped happily.

Sue and Shirley looked pleased, both of them being fans of disco.

Next Puck and Artie ended up doing a duet together for a rap song.

They took turns singing the lyrics about getting girls and hooking up in clubs. Most of the crowd was into it as Puck and Artie danced on stage.

Kurt was called up next to the stage. He blew a kiss to Blaine and stood up and walked over to Tina and Mercedes and whispered to them. They smiled and nodded and joined him on stage.

The music started and Tina and Mercedes sang the background then Kurt started

_She, she ain't real, _

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will, _

_She is a stranger, _

_You and I have history, _

_Or don't you remember? _

_Sure, she's got it all, _

_But, baby, is that really what you want? _

Blaine stared mesmerized by Kurt's voice.

_Rumor has it_

_ooh_

_Rumor has it_

_rumor_

Wes leaned his chair back towards Blaine, "Blaine your drooling."

Kurt put all he got into the song

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me_

Kurt ended the song with his famous bitch face

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

Blaine stood up and clapped with a proud face on, he was on a date with that boy, he thought.

Kurt returned and sat back down.

"Kurt that was amazing, I loved it."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's appraisal and said thank you.

"Blaine Anderson, up next," was said over the mic.

"Wish me luck," he said as he got up.

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll need it," Kurt winked.

Blaine got to the stage and started to sing his own version of 'Just Dance'. Kurt could tell he was a natural on the stage, he got the whole audience dancing to the song.

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out?_

Blaine looked at his shirt and made a confused face, then shrugged it off.

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses with thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

Blaine was smiling at Kurt during most of the song. Kurt was practically swooning, this boy just won his way to Kurt's heart by singing Lady GaGa. After that performance Kurt would probably do just about anything for Blaine.

Shirley turned to Sue, "who would make a song about just dancing?" she asked clearly not impressed.

"I have no idea, but I am appalled. If I meet this so called song writer I will give him or her a piece of my mind."

Blaine returned back to his seat, "So?" he asked a little out of breath. Kurt could see a thin line of sweat on Blaine's forehead.

"It was okay," he said calmly.

"Liar," Blaine laughed, "I saw you dancing and smiling."

Kurt gave in and laughed too, "You're right, I did love it."

Kurt had a sudden urge and he gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked at what he did and pulled away quickly. Blaine just laughed and smiled a thank you, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Wes and David sang and danced to The Beastie Boys after Blaine and Finn ended the contest with a rock ballad from Air Supply.

The owner came back on the stage, "Okay the results are in, in first place winning a five dollar gift card to The Lima Bean is… drum roll please," some people pounded their fists on the table, "Carl Doltish!"

The three girls in the crowd cheered as Carl walked on stage and collected his prize. He blew a kiss to one of the girls and winked at Blaine.

"Ugh," Blaine made a sound like he was in pain. "That is unfair, the judges are biased."

"You win in my heart," Kurt smiled. Blaine lifted his head up and smiled at Kurt, "No you should of won, you were better than anyone."

"You were really good too, you got everyone dancing."

"But your voice was amazing."

David cut in, "Okay you too, we get it, you were both good, now lets go home.

Everyone headed out and drove off.

::

Blaine parked in front of Kurt's house.

"Here I'll walk you to your door."

He got out and opened Kurt's door for him and walked him to the porch brushing his hand against Kurt's along the way.

Kurt smiled and just gazed at Blaine, "I had a lot of fun, sorry you had to be bombarded by my friends."

"It's ok, I like them, and I like you and spending time with you."

"I like you too."

"I would ask you out on another pre-date tomorrow, but I have to work," Blaine said giving a little frown.

"Yeah, I have to help my dad out with the shop too. I think I have to buy some pens for the shop. Know any good places?"

"Oh yeah, Target has a great selection and a nice friendly staff."

"Yeah, I heard their staff is pretty good looking, especially that one surfer boy."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," Kurt laughed and he went to give Blaine a big hug.

Blaine hummed and inhaled the smell of Kurt's hair. He reluctantly drew back, as he was pulling away they caught each other's eyes. Blaine moved his eyes down to Kurt's lips and Kurt moved just a centimeter closer. Blaine filled the space and kissed Kurt gently and briefly.

They pulled away, Kurt slowly opening his eyes to find Blaine staring at him.

"Hmm nice," Kurt hummed.

"Yes," Blaine whispered.

The sound of a car pulling up made them jump and add distance between them.

The car parked and Finn got out, "Blaine your song was awesome, man!" Finn said unaware of what he just interrupted.

"Thank you, Finn," he smiled at the taller boy, "I better get going," he turned to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "I'll call you," and touched his cheek.

He turned around, got in his car and drove away.

"Nice dude," Finn said to Kurt.

"Yes, indeed."

::

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Rachel sang Lady Marmalade by Patti Labelle

Carl sang Take a Chance On Me by ABBA

Kurt sang Rumor Has It by Adele

Blaine sang Just Dance by Lady GaGa

...

Hats off to the reader who guessed that New Directions, David and Wes would be at karaoke too. :)

Comments? Questions?


	8. Pens and Confessions

Kurt was driving in his car with Finn in the passenger seat. He was on his was to Target for pens and Finn wanted to tag along. Finn was apparently very happy to be going to Target.

"Man, I love Target Kurt, it has like everything you need," he said with a grin.

"Yes, Finn, Target it very nice," he assured.

"Blaine is pretty cool too. He seemed fine when everyone was bothering him with questions and he kept smiling at you too," Finn rambled on. Kurt shifted when he heard Blaine's name and grinned.

"Really, he kept looking at me?"

"Yep, super cool dude."

"What about Rachel? I saw you drooling over her singing."

"I wished she wouldn't have shown so much skin," he said with a frown.

"It's obvious you like her, just tell her how you feel."

"No she won't like that, she is an independent woman. I will just hold her back from her dreams."

"Finn," Kurt said as he look over at Finn, "just tell her."

::

Carl was working, adjusting the bikini's near the front of the store.

He looked over and saw two boys enter. The taller one was talking animatedly to the shorter one. He got a closer look and noticed one of them was the boy Blaine was with last night. He got excited, Blaine was being cheated on, he didn't have to do much work now to win Blaine. He just had to stand back and watch things unfold then he will hug Blaine for comfort winning his heart. He looked down the corner and saw Blaine walking their way. He hid behind the bikinis and watched the events take place.

Blaine noticed a tall figure walking then next to him a handsome man. Blaine did a tiny jump with a smile showing all his teeth and skip-jogged to Kurt giving him a big hug. Kurt hugged back just as enthusiastically and laughed. The taller boy stood to the side and smiled at his brother's happiness.

Well that worked out great, Carl thought and walked away.

"Hi Kurt! Hi Finn! Anything you need help with?" he leaned into Kurt's ear, "I can give you a private tour."

Kurt smiled, "I am just here for some pens, and Finn wanted to look at the video games, even though he works at a video game store."

"I like video games," Finn shrugged as he started walking towards the electronics.

"Don't get lost Finn," Kurt yelled after him, "do you have your phone with you?"

Finn patted his pockets and gave a thumbs up.

"Is it charged?" Finn gave a confused look and dug in his pockets, he pulled it out to see if his phone was turned on, he gave a smile and another thumbs up and walked away.

"And he thinks he is the big brother in the family," Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine laughed. "I am glad you came to visit me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kurt swatted his arm, "I need pens."

"Well then sir, may I escort you to the pens," he offered out his arm.

"Why thank you," he took his arm, "I haven't the slightest idea where they are."

::

Wes was in the candy aisle and ran over to the next aisle where David was with the teas.

"What?" David asked looking at Wes wondering why he just ran here.

Wes pointed down the aisle at two boys arm in arm laughing and talking to each other.

David's eyes got big and his lips pouted looking like a kitten.

"Awwww, I am soooo proud. Our baby's all grown up" he said fake crying

"They are so happy together!" Wes said proudly.

"I am delighted."

"Thrilled!"

"Pleased!"

"We should work for the government as undercover spies, we didn't even get caught."

"Or at least at Eharmony or match dot com"

"Ohh, that would be fun," David said clapping his hands together.

::

"So here are the pens." Blaine took Kurt the long way, around the whole store.

"Oh my," Kurt said putting his hand up to his mouth, "what a wide selection. How am I suppose to choose just one brand? Any suggestions?"

"Hmm," Blaine tapped his chin, "Well, Bic is trustworthy, but Papermate has a stylish design."

"Papermate it is then," Kurt grabbed a bag then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I have been meaning to look at this book."

Blaine smiled, "I know just where the books are."

"Perfect," Kurt quirked up.

On the way to the books Blaine brushed against Kurt's side, "So I was thinking," he smirked.

"Yes," Kurt egged on.

"About our kiss last night, I feel I have to apologize."

"No, no, you don't have to," Kurt shook his head. What was he talking about?

"I mean, it was too short. Too quick, it should have been longer," Blaine's side was completely flush against Kurt's walking, "I promise it won't happen again," he whispered.

Kurt's heart beat picked up speed and he made a small whelp when Blaine was very close to his ear. Both of their cheeks were dark red, they noticed and looked away shyly.

They walked around and talked for a little bit longer till Blaine reluctantly said he had to go back to work. Kurt also had to find Finn and return back to the shop.

They gave a long hug and walked off in different directions.

::

Carl was sitting in the break room when David and Wes walked in.

"Hey Carl," David asked, "why are you such a douche bag?"

"What?" Carl asked confused.

"You were mean to Blaine and now suddenly you want to be friends?"

"I have always been nice to Blaine."

"Liar," David shouted.

Wes pipped up, "Just leave him alone, he doesn't want you. He is happy."

"We saw you singing to him last night."

"Just let it go, he stopped liking you once he realized you were a jerk and now you miss the attention."

They turned around on their heels and walked briskly out the door.

David ran back inside, "I forgot my water," he turned his head up in the air and grabbed his water, then strutted out.

::

Kurt sat in class the next day waiting for the day to be over with already and it was only first period.

The morning announcements where on and Kurt could care less. He felt his phone vibrate, he got a text. He saw Blaine's name and smiled automatically.

**Blaine:** Do you have practice today?

**Kurt:** nope

**Blaine: **Do you have to work?

**Kurt: **nope

**Blaine:** Do you have any plans after school?

**Kurt: **nope

**Blaine:** okay

A few minutes passed by.

**Kurt:** Are you going to ask me to do anything?

**Blaine**: nope, busy

**Kurt:** Okay. I will just watch a sad movie all by myself, alone in a big house, with a bowl full of popcorn.

**Blaine: **ok.

**Blaine: **just wondering... Where do you live? I forgot.

**Kurt:** number four private drive

**Blaine:** cool, say hi to Harry for me!

**Kurt:** See you at 3?

**Blaine:** Can't wait!

::

Blaine stopped on Kurt's front porch and looked at his watch. It was 2:59. He went to knock but heard a soft piano coming through the other side. It sounded beautiful and didn't want to disrupt it.

He waited till the song was over then knocked on the door.

Kurt opened it with a smile, he saw Blaine and rushed into him to give a hug.

"Hi, Blaine!"

"Hello, where you just playing the piano."

They walked through the door, "Yeah, I like to play when I am waiting."

"It sounded beautiful."

"Oh I was just messing around," he ducked his head, "thanks."

Blaine stared at Kurt and tried to memorize how he looked when he was shy. Smooth, pale skin, with a hint of red on the cheeks. His pants and shirt fit him perfect and accentuated his figure. Blaine had a sudden urge to know how his figure felt under his finger tips.

"So do I get a tour?" he asked breaking away from his thoughts.

"Sure," Kurt said, "follow me."

Kurt walked into the kitchen with Blaine following.

"This is where food is prepared and cooked," he put out a hand waving it around to add emphasis.

"Do you cook?" Blaine asked looking around.

"Yes, I enjoy cooking."

"I bet you're a good cook." Blaine moved closer to Kurt and took his hands. "You have nice hands," and he folded his hand into Kurt's lacing their finger's together.

Kurt gave him the rest of the tour with their hands twined together. If someone told Kurt he would be holding hands with a boy in his house he would of laughed in their face, but this was real and he was having a hard time grasping the reality of it.

The last room of the tour was Kurt's bedroom. They walked in and Blaine looked around then went straight to the bed and jumped on it, laying face first. He inhaled the scent of Kurt and made an inaudible sound.

"That's my bed by the way."

"Your bed is _so_ comfy. It looked comfy so I had to try it out, and it _is _comfy." Blaine said into a pillow.

Kurt laughed and went to sit on his bed next to Blaine's feet.

"Can I tell you something," Kurt asked softly.

Blaine pulled his head up, "Yeah, anything."

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend and I'm kinda new to this whole dating thing."

"Could have fooled me," Blaine sat up and took Kurt's hand. "I have actually never had a boyfriend either."

Kurt looked up at him, "Really, but you seem so confident."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks, but I actually have no idea what I'm doing either," he looked sincerely at Kurt, "but it feels right, whenever I'm with you."

"It does, doesn't it."

Blaine was looking at Kurt and taking in everything, the way his eyes were gleaming, the form of his jaw, the curve of his lips.

"I have I ever told you I think you are beautiful?" he asked looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was looking back just as captivated, "No," he whispered.

"You are," he whispered back.

Blaine's heart was screaming at him to just close the distance and kiss Kurt Hummel on the lips, but his brain was telling him no, you have only been on two dates and known each other for a week, _slow down, _you aren't even boyfriends.

He was in a real dilemma and Kurt fanning his eyes lashes on his cheeks was not helping.

After what seemed like hours, he went with his brain not wanting to jeopardize anything and just leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder breathing him in. Kurt leaned his head down on Blaine's head and they sat there for a while.

"Thank you for coming over," Kurt smiled to himself.

"Thank you for inviting me over."

"You're welcome."

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Blaine asked lifting his head up.

"Whatever you want," Kurt pointed over at a shelf with DVDs.

Blaine walked over to the shelf. It was mostly musicals and Disney movies, he had no complaints there.

"What is your favorite?"

"All of them, that's why I own them."

"Hmmm," he scanned the titles. What would be the perfect movie that would make Kurt snuggle with him? There was no scary movies so Kurt wouldn't be jumping in his arms and clinging to him any time soon.

He settled on a drama movie and Kurt put it on in the living room. They got situated on the couch with them sitting side by side and Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

About half way through the movie Kurt did a little jump in his seat.

"I completely forgot about the popcorn," he just remembered.

Throughout the movie Blaine ended up slouching down lower and laying on his back, Kurt followed and was laying half-way on his chest.

"Leave it," Blaine said, "you're too warm to leave, then we will have to get all comfy again, it will just turn into one big mess. Unless you really want it."

"Nah," Kurt said smiling and snuggling back into Blaine.

The movie rolled to credits and Blaine said something about the ending but got no response in return.

Blaine moved his head down to look at Kurt and he realized Kurt had fallen asleep. Kurt Hummel had fallen asleep on Blaine's chest, he was very happy at the moment. Kurt looked so peaceful when he is sleeping, so Blaine just stared.

A little while later Kurt stirred and started to rub his eyes, "Is it over?" his voice was sleepy.

"Yeah, any good dreams?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Care to elaborate."

"Nope."

"Cause I was in your dreams wasn't I?" Blaine teased.

"I'm not saying anything."

" Because I _was_ in your dreams," Blaine laughed, "at least tell me if it was a good dream."

"You may or may have not been in it, but it was a good dream."

Blaine punched the air in a victory, "Y_es!_"

"Okay," Kurt said ignoring Blaine and got up to take the DVD out while Blaine was still laughing about his victory.

Blaine stood up, "I better get home, got homework. I guess I will see you at your tomorrow."

Kurt turned around and nodded his head to the side in curiosity, "what's going on tomorrow?"

"Your choir director invited the Warbler's for a little meet and greet at your school. I guess to get familiar with the competition."

Kurt had a confused look on his face.

"Your teacher didn't tell you he invited another glee club over?" Blaine asked, also looking confused.

"I guess he forgot."

"Maybe he was keeping it a secret."

"Either way, I get to see you tomorrow at my school!" Kurt said excitedly.

"It is also Friday tomorrow, making it our official date night."

"Oh yeah I forgot tomorrow is Friday! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine smiled and then changed the subject, "Hope your glee club is gonna bring it because we've got an amazing song rehearsed."

Kurt put his hands on his hip, "Oh, we always do."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's attitude and walked over to give him a big hug.

"Bye," he whispered in his ear.

They pulled away, "See you tomorrow," Kurt said and he walked Blaine out the door.

After Blaine left Kurt started playing the piano again till his dad got home. Just as he was about to start the song he got a text.

**Blaine:** I would just like to tell you I just saw an old lady with a mullet literally dragging to the floor. It looks like something from People of Walmart.

Kurt laughed and texted back.

**Kurt:** I'm glad you thought of me when you saw that, how sweet :) Don't text and drive :{

**Blaine:** Only the best for you babe, and i'm at a stop light :)

Kurt's heart did a little flutter when Blaine called him babe.

**Blaine: **Do you mind if I call you when I get home? I might need help with my homework

**Kurt: **Not at all, you can help me with my homework too.

::

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Reviews make me very happy, any questions?

I would like to say every time I saw the word pens I thought it said penis

Next is Warblers and New Directions meet and greet


	9. Bus Rides and Handstands

Dalton Academy is an all boys prep school and also home to the Warblers, an a cappella, top forty singing glee club.

They were getting ready to depart on a charter bus to McKinley High. Usually the Warbler meetings were run by the student council but they needed a chaperone to accompany them, the school's guidance counselor. The guidance counselor was a short, plump man with all the answers to childrens' problems.

"Everyone ready to leave?" he asked looking around the room filled with boys.

Some were play wrestling, some were laughing in a group and some were serenading each other to love songs, seeing who can think of the most love songs.

Wes sang to David

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy togetheerrrr_

David sang back to Wes

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

The guidance counselor walked up to David, "David, is there a particular reason you are singing 'Kiss By A Rose' from Seal?"

"Because Blaine is innn looovvee," David sang.

"Am not," Blaine folded his arms across his chest and tried to make a pouting face, Kurt's face came into his mind and he ended up smiling.

"Yes, you are! See you are smiling."

The guidance counselor walked over to Blaine, "Blaine, love can be very wonderful and very complicated, would you like me to give you some pamphlets later?"

"No, thank you sir, I appreciate your help though."

The guidance counselor nodded and walked off towards another group.

"Hey, Wes!" David shouted to Wes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you think of anyone that has pale skin as soft as a flower petal?"

Blaine went into a day dream of when he was holding Kurt's hand and it felt so soft against his, he wanted to never let go.

David and Wes noticed Blaine staring off into space with a grin on his face.

"Yep, he is definitely dreaming of grabbing Kurt's ass." Wes said to David.

David walked up behind Blaine and whispered in his ear, "_Kurt's ass, Kurt's ass._"

That brought Blaine to another memory, of Kurt in tight pants bending over to pick something up, Blaine's grin grew even wider.

"He's a goner." Wes told David and he nodded his head.

Blaine was brought back to earth with the chaperone yelling something.

He turned to David and Wes, slight panic on his face, "How's my hair," he asked pointing to his head, "is my tie straight? Is there wrinkles in my blazer?"

Wes put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Relax, you look fine."

"I don't want to look fine, I want to look _good_, great even."

"Fine," David said, "you look hot, smokin' hot. All the guys are gonna wanna be all over dat ass."

"Hopefully, just one," Blaine said going back to his day dream as they all loaded the bus.

::

Class had barely started and Mr. Shue was telling everyone to hurry and take a seat.

"I have special news, everyone take a seat," Mr. Shue was saying, "Rachel just pick a seat, you don't always have to sit in the front."

She frowned and took a seat in the back.

"Okay now that everyone is seated, do you remember the song we have been practicing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You mean the one we have constantly been singing for three straight days?"

"Yes, that one Kurt, good job," Kurt sighed and hit his forehead with his palm, "ok I have invited the glee club from Dalton Academy over and we are going have a little scrimmage and perform the song we have been practicing."

Rachel's face lit up, "This is great! What day are they arriving?"

Mr. Shue looked at his watch, "In about a half hour."

Rachel shot up from her chair while everyone just had a bored face on, tired of Rachel's antics, "Why didn't you tell us before! I need to get my game face on, it takes about two hours to prepare my game face!"

"Rachel sit back down and stop yelling," Mr. Shue ordered, "I wanted to see how you guys perform with the element of surprise."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine with it Mr. Shue, I can take any challenge, bring it on."

"Yeah," Finn, Puck and Artie agreed. They particularly liked the song they have been practicing.

"Okay, Dalton is a prep school for all boys so I want you to be respectful and on your best behavior."

"All boys?" Santana pipped up, "this is gonna be fun," and she high-fived Brittany.

Brittany started rolling up her shorts even shorter.

Mr. Shue looked over at her, "Brittany, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing off my legs so the boys will be distracted and not sing very well."

"Put your shorts back down, its against school code," Mr. Shue said shaking his head.

Brittany frowned and pulled them back down.

"Mr. Shue if I may!" Kurt shot his hand up.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can I meet the glee club in the parking lot and escort them to the auditorium?" he said with a charming smile.

"Yes, Kurt, that is very nice of you."

::

"_Future, future…_

_If you could gaze into the future_

_You might think life would be a breeze_

_(life is a breez)_

_Seeing trouble from a distance (yeah, go rae)_

_But its not that easy (oh no)_

_I try to save the situation_

_Then i end up misbehaving (oh oh oh)_

David stood up in his seat on the bus and rapped

_Hey now, what you say now bout to put it down_

_Come on and take a ride with Rae now_

"Sit down David!"

_And the future looks great now_

_and eveything's gonna change now (lets rock)_

Then everyone stood up in their seats

_Thats so Raven its the future i can see_

_Thats so Raven so mysterious to me_

The guidance counselor stood up to yell at them, "I have no idea what you are singing but everyone sit down, we are almost there!"

They pulled up in front of a school with a lonely boy waiting out front.

Wes peered out the window, "Hey, look it's Kurt!"

"What?" Blaine threw himself to the window and pushed Wes out of the way.

"Ow, my arm."

"Wow, it is him," he gazed.

Blaine was somehow the first out of the bus, even though he was sitting in the very back with Wes and David.

"Hi Kurt!"

Kurt had a huge smile and resisted the urge to hug Blaine.

Just behind Blaine was the guidance counselor, "Hello, I am the Dalton guidance counselor," he extended his hand.

Kurt shook it, "Kurt."

Once everyone was out of the bus, Kurt escorted them to the auditorium with Blaine right beside him.

"Your school is very colorful," Blaine said looking down the halls at the posters on the wall for clubs and colorful painted lockers.

"It doesn't go with the student's personalities though."

Kurt brought them inside the auditorium were New Directions was sitting on the stage messing around, as usual.

They stopped and stared when the Warblers came in. The Warblers were dressed immaculate in red and navy blazers with the logo on the front. While New Directions had colorful modern clothes, except for Rachel.

Mr. Shue walked over and shook the adult's hand, "Hello, I am Mr. Shue."

"Hi, I am the guidance counselor," he responded.

"Well, you are our guests so I will let you take the stage first."

New Directions hopped off the stage and took seats, giving the Warblers strange looks as they passed.

"Good luck," Kurt whispered to Blaine as they parted ways.

The Warblers took their place on stage with Blaine in the front.

"Hey! That's Blaine," Mercedes said to Kurt.

"Yes, I know, why do you think I offered to escort them."

"Ohh," Mercedes winked at Kurt.

_Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun..._

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Down…_

Blaine locked his eyes on Kurt for the whole song.

He pointed at Kurt

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream._

_The way you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

Kurt had a blush on his face the whole song, he hoped the other members of New Directions did not notice this.

Wes gave a nod to David and David nodded back. What they just said to each other was, 'Blaine's definitely getting laid tonight, yes!'

The song ended and New Directions clapped then turn to Kurt asking him if he new that that is Blaine.

"Yes, of course I know that is Blaine," he snipped. Sometimes he wondered how they are passing their classes.

The Warblers walked off stage and New Directions took their place.

Mr. Shue stood up, "We decided to take a different approach and sing something that shows our true colors."  
>The music started and Puck strutted out with Brittany dancing around him.<p>

_What I've got you've got to give it to your mamma_  
><em>What I've got you've got to give it to your papa<em>  
><em>What I've got you've got to give it to your daughter<em>  
><em>You do a little dance and then you drink a little water<em>

Mike wheeled Artie out and Artie joined Puck in singing while Mike danced with Brittany

_What I've got you've got to get it put it in you_  
><em>What I've got you've got to get it put it in you<em>  
><em>What I've got you've got to get it put it in you<em>  
><em>Reeling with the feeling don't stop continue<em>  
>The rest of New Directions came out and sang<p>

_Give it away, give it away, give it away, give it away now_

They danced with their hips in a provocative way, some would say belongs in a club, but they were in synchronization and it was not too dirty altogether.

Some of the Warblers did appreciate the girls dancing.

The song ended and the Warblers were a bit confused at the choice but clapped nonetheless.

The guidance counselor briskly stood up and clapped enthusiastically, "That was wonderful! Amazing!"

"Uh, thanks," Mr. Shue said, "so I was thinking the kids can mingle a bit and meet some new faces then you probably have to get back to school."

"Sounds good to me," said the guidance counselor and he sat down and played Angry Birds on his phone.

Half the Warblers walked over to Finn to say hi and give him a pat on the back and the other half went to talk to the girls.

Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"How do they all know Finn?" Kurt asked looking over at Finn surrounded by boys.

"They all go to the video game store he works at," Blaine shrugged, "apparently Finn is a wizard in video games they say. You were really good up there," he grinned.

"Thanks, and why didn't you tell me you had a solo? You were amazing."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "the counselor picks who ever has the best voice for the song," he said nonchalantly, "so, that was an interesting song choice, you usually don't hear Red Hot Chili Peppers from glee clubs."

"Our glee club is a bit out of the ordinary, I am just glad Mr. Shue is out of his Journey phase and Puck has the perfect voice for it."

Blaine leaned in and whispered, "I especially liked the dancing."

It was Kurt's turn to blush now.

Mr. Shue yelled suddenly, "Brittany stop doing handstands!"

Kurt looked over and in fact Brittany was doing handstands with some of the boys clapping and high-fiving.

After a little more talking the guidance counselor announced it was time to head back. Kurt escorted them back to the bus with Blaine right by his side again and occasionally brushing hands.

"See you tonight," Blaine said before he got on the bus.

::

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I wanted to put this up before their date. I already started writing so it will be up shortly.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them :)


	10. Kisses and Boyfriends

Kurt came home to Burt looking through the TV guide at Lifetime movies.

"Drop. That. Remote." Kurt said pointing.

"What? What?" Burt put his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't going to actually watch them, just reading the summaries."

"Sure," Kurt said, not believing him.

"So, what's new?" Burt asked changing the subject.

Kurt stood up straight and smiled, "I have a date."

"Really? That's great!" his face suddenly changed to stern, "Who is he? Do I need to do a background check on him?"

"No, no, dad, please be civil. This is my first date and I don't want you scaring him away."

Burt tried to look calm, but was failing.

"His name is Blaine and he goes to Dalton Academy."

"Is that a college? You're going out with a older man? No, I will not allow this, you are too young."

"Dad, calm down, it's a high school, Blaine is in high school, the same grade as me."

Burt released the breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed his shoulders, "I want to meet him before you go out."

"Yes, he is coming to pick me up soon, you get to meet him but I am making you keep the questions to a minimum and you can't have any alone time with him," Kurt said sternly.

"But I want to find out his intentions with you,"

"This is our first real date, you can talk to him more if he decides to continue going out with me after meeting you," he halfway lied, he wasn't counting the pre-dates that felt like real dates.

"I am a great man and any boy would be lucky to go out with you," Burt said full of heart.

"Thank you, dad," and he walked up to his room to get ready.

Kurt was in the middle of getting ready when there was a knock on his door.

"I'm not ready dad," Kurt yelled.

"It's me," came a female voice and Mercedes entered.

"Mercedes! Thank goodness, I have no idea what to wear."

Kurt was currently wearing a purple dress shirt with a bow tie and black pants.

"You crazy, you look all kindsa hot in that," she said, checking him out.

"Are you sure it doesn't clash with my skin tone under fluorescent light?" he asked scrunching his nose looking in the mirror.

"Trust me, you look good," she went and sat on the bed, "so where is he taking you?"

"He won't tell me."

"Well, it probably is gonna be good by the way he was eye-sexing you during Teenage Dream."

"Mercedes!" Kurt shrieked, "and I prefer it to be called eye-making-love."

There was another knock on the door and Rachel entered, "Finn told me you have a big date tonight, I'd thought I'd help."

"What could you help with?" Mercedes asked giving her a glare.

"I have extensive knowledge in fashion and small talk skills."

Kurt and Mercedes bursted out laughing, from Rachel's attire and conversations about herself, she had no real knowledge in either.

"Thanks, Rachel, but I think I got it," Kurt said after he was done laughing, "I think Finn is in the kitchen, maybe you can help him eat."

She frowned and walked out of the room.

After Mercedes and Kurt gushed about Blaine it was time for him to arrive soon, so Mercedes left after hugging and wishing him good luck.

Soon after Mercedes left the door bell rung and Burt was about to get up to answer it.

Kurt ran up, "I got it dad, sit back down, don't hurt your back."

He grumbled something about not being that old and Blaine entered. He was wearing a navy dress shirt and dark pants with his hair slightly tamed down with light gel. Kurt very much approved.

Blaine smiled and extended his hand to Burt introducing himself.

Burt gave him a once over and approved at his built, he wasn't scrawny and could protect his son from harm.

They took a seat on the couch with Burt in the arm chair.

"So where did you guys meet?" he asked awkwardly.

"I work at Target and I saw Kurt and asked if he needed any help," he said smiling at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

"That's nice," then his face changed, "hey, weren't you at my shop with your two other friends?"

"Yes, that was us."

"Any more troubles with that car?"

"No, that was the only problem we have ever had."

Kurt interrupted, "Looks like we better go, it's getting dark."

"I want you home at a decent hour," Burt said sternly.

"Don't worry sir I will make sure Kurt is back at a proper time, nice meeting you," Blaine smiled and Kurt dragged him out of the house.

"He isn't that bad," Blaine said while getting in the car.

"I pulled you away just in time," he said while buckling up. "So where are we going?"

"The Forbidden Forest."

Kurt put his hand over his mouth, "but that's forbidden!"

"Yep."

"You aren't going to tell me where you are going are you?"

"Nope."

After driving for a while Blaine pulled into a parking lot of a park.

There was a jungle gym and a patch of woods surrounding a lake nearby.

Blaine got out and opened the door for Kurt and took his hand to help him out.

"Thank you," Kurt was very nervous at this point. He hoped Blaine wouldn't make him play on the playground in these pants.

Blaine led him away from the playground into the small patch of woods not letting go of his hand.

He came up to the lake and there was a blanket on the ground with a basket on top.

"A picnic!" Kurt smiled, how perfect can this guy get?

"I hope you like it, I brought a blanket so you wouldn't get stains on your pants and there is bug repellent because we are near a lake-" Kurt cut him off, "Blaine, it's perfect," and he sat down motioning for Blaine to join him.

Two figured appeared behind a tree dressed in white tuxedo shirts, black long tail tuxedo jackets and jeans holding silver trays.

"What are you guys doing here and what are you _wearing_?" Blaine gasped looking at their outfits.

They stood with their hands folded in front of them side by side, "How may we be of service to you sirs," Wes said politely.

"And we had them for a halloween costume. You like?" David did a little twirl to show off the back then went back to standing next to Wes.

"No, thank you, we don't need help."

"You might need us, Earl likes to roam the woods," Wes said looking around.

"Then how about you guys go out far away from here and look for him."

"Good idea! I love a good man hunt," David said and he and Wes left searching through the very small patch of woods just near the side of the road and playground.

"Sorry about them, I get more points on the crazy friend scale."

"It's okay," Kurt said chuckling, "who is in the lead now?"

"I believe you are, for Brittany doing the handstand earlier."

"True."

Blaine opened the basket and went through it, "I made us sandwiches, but if you don't like sandwiches you don't have to eat them."

Kurt took his hand, "I love sandwiches," and grabbed a sandwich with his other hand.

"I know it's not much and I am not a good cook like you-"

"Blaine stop putting yourself down, I like you and how you thought of all this and I'm glad I am here with you." Kurt thought he would be the nervous one but he feels comfortable when he is around Blaine.

Blaine smiled shyly and calmed down from hearing Kurt compliment him. He looked at Kurt and noticed he looked particularly good in that shirt.

"I like your shirt, it looks good on you."

"Thank you," Kurt said blushing, "you don't look so bad either."

Kurt took a bite of his sandwich and chewed, "I like your school blazer too, you look good in it. But I don't think I would be able to go to a school with enforced uniforms."

"You shouldn't have to, I like the way you dress," Blaine said looking admiringly at Kurt.

Kurt was shocked at how good the sandwich tasted, "Blaine, this tastes really good. What's in it"

"Just a sandwich, meat, cheese, the usual."

"No, this taste extra good, do you have some secret sandwich making powers I don't know about, or is there drugs in this?"

Blaine laughed, "No, no drugs, I guess I'm good at making sandwiches," he shrugged.

"Would you be hurt if I stayed with you for the rest of you life solely for your sandwich powers."

Blaine thought about the rest of his life, with Kurt. A thought way to ahead of itself, but he like the idea.

"Not if I used you only for your fashion skills too."

"Sounds like a deal," and Kurt took another bite.

They continued eating and while they were finishing the sandwiches they heard a yell off in the distance.

Followed by a, "ahhh get him!" and an, "everything's fine! Don't worry Blaine, don't use too much tongue, it's sloppy!"

Blaine laughed in embarrassment.

"Your in the lead on the crazy friend scale," Kurt said laughing.

Blaine looked cute in his navy shirt, loose curls, and slightly red cheeks that Kurt scooted in closer and sat right next to him. He looked into Blaine's eyes, "about that kiss you promised..."

Blaine smiled and leaned in and met Kurt's lips. His lips were soft and smooth and he tasted like the sandwich, it was perfect.

They were interrupted by another yell and Blaine pulled away and did a small growl of annoyance.

Kurt's heart did a flip at Blaine's growl. He wanted to continue kissing Blaine, he didn't care about the yelling.

"Just one normal date," Blaine muttered to himself.

Kurt went and kissed Blaine again and Blaine relaxed into the kiss and put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Normal isn't fun," Kurt said when they pulled apart.

"I guess your right," Blaine smiled gazing into Kurt's eyes, because he just had the best kiss of his life with the best boy in his life and nothing was going to bring him down, not even a naked Earl running through the woods.

"Is that-?" Kurt asked as the saw a glance of a nude body running through the trees.

"Just ignore it," Blaine said, "I have dessert too,"

"Oh, I thought we just had dessert," Kurt said playfully.

"I have more dessert, edible dessert," he pulled out a container of brownies.

"Brownies! I love brownies," Kurt squealed. Blaine was relieved he made the right choice.

Kurt took a bite and made a sound that made Blaine squirm a little in his pants.

"Don't tell me you made these too." Kurt asked obviously loving the brownie.

"Yeah, family recipe," he said before he took a bite.

"You are a brownie wizard, I cannot believe this, they are _soo_ good."

Blaine laughed, "They're okay, I guess."

"Okay! You crazy," and he took another one.

They leaned against each other on the blanket and just talked gazing out at the lake for the remainder of the evening, with the occasional peeks of males running through the forest.

They eventually left and Blaine drove Kurt home.

They were standing on his front porch.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had a small frown, "Yeah, but only in the morning"

"Me too, but I had a wonderful time, thank you."

"Thank _you,_" Blaine said and leaned in and kissed Kurt, much longer than he intended, but they were both fine with that.

Blaine was about to turn around but suddenly remembered something, "I can't believe I almost forgot," his palms were getting a bit sweaty, he looked Kurt in the eyes and asked, "Kurt, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

A huge smile spread across Kurt's face and he shrieked "_Yes!_" much higher than he wanted but he didn't care because Blaine just asked him to be his _boyfriend. _Blaine had an equally huge grin and hugged Kurt tightly.

They pulled back and just looked into each other's eyes.

After a while Blaine said, "I should leave I don't want your dad to get mad."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek, "_Bye._"

"Bye, I will see you later, or call you, or text you," he said walking backwards not wanting to turn away from Kurt.

Kurt giggled and said, "Okay Blaine, watch where you are walking, bye," he waved and walked into his house beaming.

Burt was spread out across the arm chair snoring loudly with the credits rolling of a Lifetime movie.


	11. Pigs and Plaid

It had been two whole weeks and one day since Blaine had asked Kurt to be his boyfriend and since then they have been inseparable. When they weren't working, didn't have school or practice, they were together. Not a day went by when they haven't spoken or seen each other, and that was perfectly fine by them.

Blaine was working and had the morning shift at Target today and got off at noon.

Wes, David, Puck and Blaine were sitting in the break room, Puck and Blaine were about to get off and Wes and David were just starting. They have been getting away with having more breaks since Shirley has mysteriously disappeared and a non threatening older man took her place.

Puck was once again rummaging through the fridge, "So how far have you gotten?" he asked with food in his mouth.

"I finished most of the boxes," Blaine said.

"No, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you and Hummel."

"Noah, I am not going to tell you about me and Kurt's personal life."

"It's cause you're not gettin' any."

David raised his finger, "I know for a fact Blaine is definitely getting some, no one can be that happy hanging around the same person all the time and not be getting any."

"Can we please change the subject?" Blaine asked, not wanting his and Kurt's relationship the topic of discussion.

"I can give you something to talk about," Earl said as he limped out of a corner.

"My birthday is tomorrow and I am having a huge party in my mom's basement. There is going to be pin-the-tail on the gorilla and a gnome search party."

"Okay?" Wes dragged out slowly.

Earl continued talking in a scratchy voice, "It is going to be a bundles of fun and none of you are invited." He laughed evil and rather loudly and limped out the door.

"Gorilla's don't even have tails," Blaine said. Then the four continued talking as if nothing happened.

"Any plans when you get off?" Wes asked Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt is picking me up and taking me somewhere; he won't tell me where."

"I bet it's to his bed," Puck added.

Wes and David started singing "Blaine's gettin' lay-aid, Blaine's gettin' lay-aid."

Blaine walked out of the room ignoring them, as he left he heard shouts of, "Don't forget protection. Aisle four! Aisle four!"

Kurt and Blaine decided to take things slow and just do what feels right to them. So, so far they have only been making out and the occasional groping when it got heated. But soon he was going to have to speed things up a bit if Kurt continued to wear tight pants and low cut shirts.

Blaine had a few more things to do before his shift ended and he would be off with Kurt. He thought of Kurt to make his shifts go faster, his smile, his laugh, he realized he had it really bad for him.

He felt a pair of hands on his waist and then someone hug him from behind.

"David, this better not be you."

He heard a familiar light giggle and turned around in Kurt's arms and kissed him on the nose.

Kurt unlatched his hands and took a step back as Blaine chased him forward and had a small frown on from the missing warmth and smell of Kurt.

"I don't want to get you in trouble with Shirley," Kurt chuckled at Blaine's face.

They were in the back of an aisle with no one else around so Blaine stepped forward and put his hands on Kurt's waist, "Shirley's mysteriously disappeared," he grinned. "and some old guy took her place who can't see very well. He said I remind him of a zebra he once owned."

Kurt laughed and nuzzled in closer to Blaine. "Are you almost done? It is a bit of a drive."

"Yeah, just let me change out of these clothes."

"Hmm, I like you in red," Kurt said playing with Blaine's collar.

"Do you now?" he said back playfully and led them to the break room arm in arm.

Kurt waited outside while Blaine changed.

"I'm having a birthday party tomorrow," he heard a voice say. Then he saw Earl limp from around the corner. "You're not invited," and he laughed darkly and limped away.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt turned around and saw Puck walking up to him.

"Aisle four is that way," he pointed and gave him a pat on the back and a smirk and walked away.

Blaine finally was done changing and came out.

"Hey Blaine, what's on aisle four?"

Blaine blushed, "Nothing special, why?"

"I saw Puck and all he said was 'aisle four' and smiled at me and also Earl is having a birthday party and I'm not invited, I don't know how you work with these people."

"You get used to the crazy, come on let's go."

The started walking toward the exit hand in hand.

"While I was in the break room David told me what happened to Shirley."

"What was it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, she heard Puck sleeps with a bunch of moms. People in Shirley's book clubbing were talking about how amazing he is," Kurt made a face like he wanted to vomit, "yeah, I know, anyway Shirley heard and wanted some action, apparently in the storage room. Puck was grossed out and went to corporate. She already had a warning from trying to get with Carl so they fired her."

"Wow, I knew something was strange about her. So they replaced her with a delirious old man?"

"Yep."

"Target just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Please do not get sucked in."

"If I have any signs of weirdness I give you permission to slap it out of me."

"Yay!" and they got in the car and drove away.

::

"How much longer?"

They have been driving for about twenty minutes and Blaine was getting antsy.

"Almost there, you are so impatient."

"I'm just excited! Any where I go with you is fun, but I have a feeling this is going to be extra fun. And is there a reason why you are wearing plaid? I thought you said plaid button downs are too hipster/mainstream."

"This is an exception and I have one for you too."

"You got me a shirt?" Blaine said with a look of adoration on his face.

"Yes, you'll need it."

Blaine stared at Kurt's profile as he drove. He would never get tired of looking at Kurt. He felt his heart swell as he gazed at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt."

"Yeah?" he glanced at Blaine with a smile. They were holding hands over the arm rest.

"Did you feel like we were in the honeymoon stage the first week of dating."

"Yes, still do. You can do no wrong in my eyes."

"Yeah, me too, I wonder if it's ever going to end."

"I hope not, it's a good feeling."

"It is, isn't it," Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Kurt hummed and smiled.

::

"We are almost there, you should put on your shirt," Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed a red and black plaid shirt from the back sheet.

"I'm guessing you picked this out because it is red?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Kurt chose the perfect time for Blaine to change so he wouldn't see the big sign advertising what they are going to. He also tried very hard to keep his eyes on the road while Blaine had his shirt off.

He pulled into a big parking lot filled with cars. They got out and Kurt led them to the ticket booth.

"Two students please," Kurt told the lady and paid for their tickets.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Yes," Kurt said shaking a little with excitement.

"I have taken you too…" he did a little dance in his place with a bright smile, "a pig race!"

"_What?"_ Blaine thought he heard it wrong.

"A pig race!" Kurt said again quickly.

"Every year my dad would take me to here to see the pigs race. He is really into it and for some reason I got into it too."

"So you just watch pigs race?"

"Yeah, and there is food and a ferris wheel and games, then at night they release the pigs. They crash into each other and some don't even race, they just lay in the mud. My dad's here with Carole. I promised we would spend some time with them."

"It actually sounds fun," Blaine said nodding. "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Dunno, it's actually very popular."

"Probably because my parents are business people and spend time traveling."

"Don't worry," Kurt said as he led him in, "I will show you all the awesome stuff."

They walked through and there were people all around. Some where sitting on stacks of hay some where posing with cardboard cut outs of pigs and others were just walking around. Booths were all lined up and in the middle was a ring where the pigs would race and a small ferris wheel off to the side.

"I see now why what you mean about plaid being an exception this time," Blaine said as he looked around and everyone was wearing plaid.

"Yep, the only day I wear plaid. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet I want to walk around," Blaine said as he went to grab Kurt's hand.

Kurt pulled away before he could reach him and had a small dejected face on.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he said showing his emotions in his eyes. "People here are very old fashion and if they saw two males together it… it wouldn't be good. I'm sorry," he said again.

"I understand," Blaine said sympathetically.

"I really like holding your hand," Kurt tried to get Blaine to smile, "we can still have fun, then we will have to whole night to ourselves."

Blaine smiled at that thought. His parents were out of town so he invited Kurt to spend the night. It would be their first night alone together.

They walked around for a while, just enjoying the scenery with their shoulders brushing more than once.

"What's that?" Blaine pointed at a booth with an older man in front with grey hair. The sign in squiggly letters read '_See Your Future_'.

"Oh, that's just a booth that takes your picture and a computer shows you how you will look when you are sixty-five. I think it just generates randomly because every year I look different. Last year I had a long grey beard. Come on, let's _see our future_," and he pulled him over to the booth.

"Yello gents," the old man said. "Come to see ya future ey'?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt said.

"Okay then, both ah ya sit o'er there in front o' the camera," he pointed at a bench.

"Smile!" Kurt and Blaine smiled and the old man smacked a button and the camera flashed.

There was some electronic tinkering noise for show to let you know the computer was generating your image and out printed a picture.

The old man took it, "handsome men y'all turn out to be fella's, much betta lookin' than me."

He handed them the picture and Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter.

Blaine had only one tooth left in his smile and a big wart on his nose. Kurt was completely bald and seemed to not have any eyebrows either. Both had wrinkles all over their faces.

"_My hair!_" Kurt shrieked, "I'd prefer to have a long beard instead of no hair.

Blaine was still laughing, "You still look cute even bald and old."

"Are you mocking me," Kurt gave a glare, but it was playful.

"No, I'm serious, you look better than me."

This reminded Kurt something is dad told him '_The real way to find out if someone loves you is, even of you go bald, they still will love you'._

"I'm keeping this picture," Blaine said grabbing it from Kurt's hands.

"No you aren't," Kurt said trying to take it back but Blaine moved his hand out of the way. "I do not want anyone else to see this."

"I promise I won't show anyone else. I'm just going to keep it in my room."

"Sure," Kurt said slowly and Blaine took one last look at it and put it in his back pocket.

"Kurt! Blaine!" They turned and saw Burt and Carole walking toward them. Carole had a stuffed pig with a hat on in her hand and they both had smiles on.

"Hey, having fun?" Burt asked.

"Yeah we got out picture taken!" Blaine said smiling. Kurt glared at him.

"We were just going to get some food," Kurt said changing the subject. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Want to join us?" Kurt asked Burt and Carole.

"Sure I could go for some bacon," Burt said rubbing his stomach.

"They sell bacon here? That's just wrong," said Blaine.

"I know, they're fried in grease but they have good salads," Kurt said and they went to get food.

Finn and Rachel were there too and met up with them. They got their food and sat and ate. Burt and Finn were the only ones that got bacon, a bacon sandwich to be exact.

"You singing again this year?" Burt asked Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt said nibbling on lettuce.

"You should, they love you."

"Sing what?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt sings the national anthem before the pig race and everyone loves it," Finn said chowing down on his sandwich.

"I just don't like that they like my voice but if they knew my sexuality, they would hate me."

"You've got to step up son, show them your a great singer and person," Burt told him.

"I'll do it!" Rachel said happily.

"You can't," Finn said, "It's traditionally sung by a male every year and Kurt's done it since anyone can remember."

"Well that's a stupid tradition," Rachel pouted.

"I'm going to do it," Kurt declared. "Only because I love singing." Blaine squeezed his knee under the table and smiled at him.

They scattered off again after eating. They went to most of the booths, Guess How Much the Pig Weighs, cotton candy, and ring toss. The also went on the ferris wheel and stole a kiss at the very top out of wandering eyes. Kurt even won Blaine a stuffed pig with a red beret.

"The race is going to start soon. We should get a spot, it fills up fast." Kurt said as they finished up their cotton candy that was shaped as a pig.

People were already starting to crowd around the ring.

"You can actually bet on which pig you think is going to win. But it is hard to predict, the pigs behavior is so random." Blaine nodded at this.

Soon someone with a mic came in the middle of a ring and while he was talking the pigs were brought out in luxurious carts. They had nice pillows and blankets, and one even said 'Princess lies here'.

"_How y'all doin'? Welcome to the 55th annual pig race!"_

Everyone clapped and whooped.

"_To start out the race we welcome once again Kurt Hummel to sing the national anthem."_

The crows cheered even more and Kurt walked into the ring and grabbed the mic. He was smiling and waving to the crowd like he had done this before and was used to people cheering for him.

He started the first notes and everyone became silent to hear him sing.

He sang with beauty and grace and put as much emotion as he could in it while sneaking glances at Blaine. The crowd really loved him because they all remained silent and had a look on their faces that said they were proud to be an american.

He finished and everyone clapped and cheered, a buff man in a do-rag was sobbing in tears quietly to himself.

Kurt gave a bow and small wave and returned to Blaine.

A gun was shot in the air and the race began.

There was food attached to a string for pigs to chase. Only two were chasing, one was rolling in the dirt and the other was fell asleep at the starting line.

People were cheering and shouting 'run pork run!'

The smallest pig finally reached the finished line and everyone went berserk.

Blaine didn't understand why people were going so crazy over pigs but the race was entertaining. Kurt was also shouting and clapping but not as violently as others.

"_Only one person bet on Princess"_ the announcer looked at a clipboard. _"Earl come claim your money."_

Earl was screaming and waving his hands in the air and ran up to the announcer.

"_Congratulations $8.75"_

Earl was as happy as can be, he took the money and ran away laughing.

"He forgot he has a limp," Blaine said.

"Oh well," Kurt shrugged.

It was getting dark and everyone began leaving after the main event. Kurt drove them to Blaine's house.

Blaine's big empty house with a big comfortable bed, yeah, Kurt was a bit nervous. He has never been alone with a boy like this before.

They were sitting in Blaine's bed.

Blaine was fidgeting with his hands. "So this is new to me, I never had a boy sleep over. Well, I did but not one I liked. Well, maybe, but that was when I was younger and finding myself."

Blaine was rambling. Kurt noticed he did that when he was nervous.

"Me too," Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

"So I must warn you then," Blaine had a smirk on his face. "I sleep in only my boxers."

Kurt blushed and laughed. He was very fine with that.

"That's fine."

Kurt went to put on his pajamas and Blaine stripped down to his boxer and got under the covers.

Kurt came out fully covered in his pajamas and Blaine did a small groan to himself. Maybe he can convince him to take off his shirt later.

Blaine patted the spot in the bed next to him and Kurt climbed in.

"Want to watch TV?" Blaine asked,

"I'd rather make out."

"Really?" Blaine asked intrigued.

Kurt nodded and then Blaine moved and was suddenly straddling Kurt.

They kissed slowly with Kurt roaming his hands on Blaine's chest. He loved the way his muscles moved over him. The kiss soon turned more passionate and Blaine unbuttoned two of Kurt's buttons on his shirt. He waited for a protest but got a moan instead. That made him want to rip Kurt's shirt off but he settled with one button at a time.

Soon Kurt was shirtless and they were chest on chest while Blaine was sucking on Kurt's throat.

"_Blaine." _Blaine sure did have a skillful tongue Kurt thought.

"_Hmmppfff Kurt," _was all Blaine could manage to say.

Blaine returned to Kurt's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip for a while.

Then Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine parted his lips. Kurt's tongue explored the inside of Blaine's mouth for a while.

The only thought's Blaine could manage were, _why haven't we been doing this sooner,_ and_ we should not stop doing this, ever._

They eventually slowed down until Blaine was kissing Kurt's face in places all over.

Kurt's lips were pink and swollen and his hair was in different places from Blaine's hands running through it. He certainly loved Kurt like this, he filed Kurt's look in his memory.

He laid his head down on Kurt's bare chest and listened to his heart beat.

"We should do that more often," Kurt said, his voice a little breathless.

"I have never agreed with you more."

They dozed off to sleep holding each other the whole night.


	12. Coloring and Rings

**_Epilogue_**

::

_One Month, Summer_

Blaine and Kurt were coloring, just because.

"All done!" Blaine said holding up his picture. He showed it to Kurt.

It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine in the rainforest. They were wearing loin clothes and Blaine had drew six packs on them. There was a colorful parrot on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt had a good laugh and then showed Blaine his picture.

There was random doodles on it. A drawing of lips, music notes, hearts, a red target shirt, hands, and a brain. At the bottom was written in cursive _'Blaine Anderson, I love you.'_

"It is just a bunch of stuff that I love about you, because I do love you."

Blaine's heart swelled and his breath hitched. He loved Kurt from when he first saw him in the arts and crafts aisle but was waiting for the right time to tell him. Kurt was staring at Blaine adoringly watching his reaction.

"Kurt this is beautiful, you're beautiful and _I love you too_, very much," he said with all the emotion in his eyes and smile.

They shared shared a hug and sweet kiss.

_::_

_High School Graduation Night_

Kurt and Finn had a party at their house following the ceremony and invited all of their friends and family.

The house was decorate in streamers, 'Congratulations!' signs and filled with people talking, laughing and enjoying their finally freedom.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. He nodded and ushered him into Kurt's room.

Blaine's school had their graduation a week prior to Kurt's so they were able to attend each others.

"We got into the same college and are going to be in the same apartment but I just want to tell you something." Blaine said once they were in Kurt's room, away from the noise.

Blaine took the drink from Kurt's hands and placed it on the table beside him and took his hands in his.

"Blaine, I hope you aren't proposing," Kurt said nervously.

"No," Blaine laughed. "It's better."

"I would just like to thank you for being in my life. You truly make me feel better, happier, and want to enjoy life more," he reached into his pocket and pulled out something with one hand while the other still held Kurt's hand.

"I promise to be there for you no matter what and I would like to spend the rest of my life, with you, right by my side through the best and worst times," he held out a ring. "Will you take my promise ring?"

Kurt was practically in tears before Blaine finished. At Blaine's question Kurt briskly went and gave Blaine a big hug getting Blaine's shirt a little wet, making Blaine almost drop the ring.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt pulled away and laughed, "Yes, yes!"

Blaine took Kurt's left hand and slid the ring on it.

"Blaine, I am so glad and lucky you are in my life too. You mean everything to me and I would want nothing more to spend everyday forever, with you."

Blaine put his hands on the back of Kurt's head gently and gave him a passionate kiss. They ended up backing up on the bed with Blaine on top of Kurt. He was the happiest person in the world at the moment.

Just as Blaine was sucking on Kurt's tongue, Kurt pushed Blaine lightly and tried to gather his brain cell together to form words. "We should get back," he said breathlessly. "But we are definitely continuing this later."

Blaine smirked and got off Kurt. They joined hands and headed back to the party.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "It has been a year and I think I am still feeling the honeymoon stage," he said thinking, "No, I definitely know I am still in it."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said realizing this. "I thought it was suppose to end by now. Oh, well I hope it lasts forever."

"Me too," said Blaine as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

::

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thank you for reading this far.

I enjoyed all the reviews and comments.

I always knew it would end this way but I wanted to finish this because I have another fic that I have been wanting to write.

I posted the first chapter already, its a college AU.

Thank you again!


End file.
